Heart and Soul
by shasta rose
Summary: This is a crossover with the Greek/ Roman myth of Cupid and Psyche and CCS. It's s+s, at long last. 8th ch is up!! Please r+r and enjoy!
1. Beauty is a Curse

Hey all, this is my first fanfic on FF.net, so please enjoy. CCS belongs to Clamp and the Cupid and Psyche myth belongs to whoever first wrote it, but it doesn't belong to me. Anyway, I'm sure you'll figure out everything as we go along, but since this is set more in Greece with the name Tomoeda, I decided not to use any Japanese words in this. Besides, I'd have to put a translation of some sort, and that's just more work for me. So read and review, but please don't flame. I'm interested in constructive criticisms, and I really don't want to hear that you think my work is crap with out a valid reason. I know my work can be sort of confusing.but hey. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: Beauty is a Curse  
  
Touya Kinomoto sat on a windowsill in his family's palace, his eyes distantly focused in thought. A gentle breeze blew though the open window and ruffled his dark brown hair slightly, but he didn't notice. Birds twittered softly in the lush trees beside the window, but he didn't notice. The sun had long since risen over the distant rolling hills and its golden light had touched upon him slightly, but he didn't notice. Touya Kinomoto was waiting.  
  
He was thinking of his youngest sister, Sakura. She'd been sent away years ago with the death of their mother; the last time he'd seen her she'd been ten, at least. She'd been sent along with her two older sisters to live with a family friend who could properly raise young ladies.  
  
"Touya." A gentle voice broke into his thoughts and Touya blinked up at Yuki. The young man was wearing a smile that mirrored his voice and he took a small step towards Touya. "I thought I'd find you here."  
  
"Why'd you need to find me?" He looked curiously at Yuki, who's smile never faltered. "It's only early morning. Father couldn't need my presence just yet."  
  
"Are you so sure it's early?" Yuki said and Touya blinked again. He looked back out over the gardens and the hills and his eyes widened slightly. He finally became aware of just how late it was.  
  
"How long have I been here?" He murmured and stood before stretching. His legs felt as though they'd never been used.  
  
"Long enough, obviously. Now come. We need to be ready to greet your sisters." Yuki turned slightly and began to walk down the white marble hallway. Touya followed him, but his eyes became as distant as they'd been when he'd been staring out the window. Yuki eyed him, a small smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"Thinking about your sisters, Touya?" He blinked for the third time that morning. "Do you even remember them? It's been nearly eight years, hasn't it?" Touya sighed and nodded.  
  
"Their caretaker decided that it was time for them to return to my father and be wed. Two suitors have been selected for the elder two, but . . ." Touya's expression became troubled as he trailed off and Yuki's smile grew slightly.  
  
"You don't want to see Sakura wed, do you." Touya grimaced slightly, but nodded. His friend laughed gently. "Of all three sisters, you are most protective of her. Could that be the reason you don't want her to be married?" Touya gave him a look.  
  
"Shut up, Yuki." Yuki merely smiled wider and Touya glowered sullenly. "She was so young when our mother died . . . and our father was distant." His eyes took on the distant quality once more. "You could say that the four of us banded together, and none of us want to see Sakura married. She's just . . . " He frowned slightly, his mind searching for a word.  
  
"Innocent?" Touya nodded slightly and sighed. "But Touya, you can't protect her forever."  
  
"I know, I know!" Touya said bitterly, his expression angry for a moment. He stopped walking and looked out another opened window, his expression softening. "But . . . I can't help it. She'll always be the baby . . . and I'll always feel the need to keep her safe."  
  
"Touya . . . " Yuki watched him for a moment, his gaze a mixture of sorrow and understanding. He let his friend stare off for a moment before touching his shoulder gently. "Come on, Touya. We need to get prepared to meet them." He said in his softest voice and Touya nodded once.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
***  
  
Sakura Kinomoto cringed at the loud trumpet's blare announcing her arrival to her home city, Tomoeda. No matter how many fanfares she'd heard in her life, every single one of them scared her half to death and made her wince. She hated trumpets.  
  
A faint giggle broke into her thoughts and she looked up at her two older sisters, Tomoyo and Meilin. Each one of them was a year apart; Tomoyo was the oldest at twenty years old, and Sakura was the youngest at eighteen.  
  
"What's so funny?" She demanded in a semi-hurt tone. Tomoyo and Meilin only giggled more loudly.  
  
"Your expression." Tomoyo said after a moment. "Little sister, can't you ever get used to the trumpets?" Sakura shook her head and Tomoyo smiled gently. "Well, I'm quite sure . . . "  
  
She trailed off as the carriage door was opened. The three blinked at the bright light before discerning the form of their attendant. He bowed deeply to the three of them before gesturing to three awaiting litters.  
  
"If it pleases the princesses, you are to be brought up to the palace in these." They got out of the carriage, each girl lifting their robes slightly to keep them from the dirt, and blinked.  
  
"They look like beds that you carry." Meilin said disdainfully. "What's with all the veils? Are they supposed to make us mysterious?" Their attendant shrugged slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure. I only know that your father has requested that you arrive at the palace in these." The three sisters looked at eachother for a moment before sighing and selecting a litter at random. Sakura stepped up onto the bed and sat down. The veils were drawn around her and she sighed softly.  
  
'This is much more than I'm used to . . . ' Her fingertips brushed over the bed slightly. 'Fine silk . . . these must've cost a fortune . . . ' She then reached up and brushed away a lock of soft, curly light brown hair as the litter lurched and the men began to carry her up to the palace.  
  
A roar of joy and cheers rose up from the crowd as Sakura's litter reached the final stretch to the palace. Through the veils, she could see that people stood on either side of the path. Some waved, some hollered, and some were even in tears. Flower petals of all colors filled the air and Sakura smiled and waved at her people. Perhaps she would enjoy this homecoming after all. It had been so hard to leave old Nana . . .  
  
Sakura blinked in surprise as she realized they'd reached the steps of the great palace. A young man opened the veils on her litter and helped her down before motioning for her to join her sisters, who were standing at the base of the white marble steps.  
  
"Hurry, little sister!" Tomoyo said with a smile. "Father is waiting!" She then started up the stairs, her head held high and her dark hair shining in the sun. Meilin followed behind her slightly, her posture straight and her expression lofty. Sakura took a deep breath before following, and she did her best to emulate her sisters. She wanted to prove that she too could be a lady, even if she was somewhat of a klutz.  
  
"Announcing the three princesses of the Tomoeda kingdom!" A loud voice boomed after a second fanfare. They were reaching the top of the staircase now and Sakura breathed a mental sigh of relief.  
  
"Eldest of the three, Lady Tomoyo!" Tomoyo stepped up to the top, her lavender robes rustling gently and her curled hair swaying slightly in the light breeze. Her silver hair pins and the deep purple stones in her jewelry glistened brightly and she bowed deeply to the congregation that awaited her.  
  
"The middle daughter, Lady Meilin!" Meilin stepped up at last, her pale blue and white robes billowing out around her, and her golden jewelry glinting. She pushed a few strands of straight dark hair from her face and she too bowed deeply to the people who met her.  
  
"And the youngest of the three, Lady Sakura!" Sakura followed her sisters quickly, her pastel pink robes fluttering with her movement. She bowed deeply to the four men who met them, and drew herself up to look upon their faces.  
  
"My daughters have finally returned!" Sakura's gaze fell on her father's face. She started at how much different he looked; he'd grown old. Grey crept up his brown hair and wrinkles lined his gentle face. He stepped towards them and drew the three of them into a large hug. "How I've missed you."  
  
"And how we've missed you, Father!" Tomoyo cried, her face buried in his shoulder. Sakura could see tears shining on her cheeks.  
  
"My girls . . . " He smiled down at all of them in turn and Sakura beamed up at him. "It has been far too long! You three have already grown into fine young women!" He finally released them, and two young men stepped forward.  
  
"Father, I hope you aren't going to keep their attentions to yourself." Sakura's gaze landed on the dark haired man who'd spoken and her eyes widened. It . . . it couldn't be . . .  
  
"Touya?!" She couldn't keep herself from shrieking and she threw herself into his arms. She hugged him tightly and his arms clamped around her. "Gods how I've missed you!" She felt tears spring to her eyes as she hugged her older brother. "Your letters weren't ever enough!"  
  
"My little monster . . . " His grip on her lessened slightly and she smiled up at him. His deep brown eyes held such joy. "How you've grown . . . I barely recognize you." He grinned then. "But you still aren't taller than me." She glared slightly and slapped his shoulder.  
  
"You had to bring that up." His grin only widened. "And I've only seen you for a few minutes. It just shows how awful you are." She stepped away from him and smiled in greeting to Yukito, who was watching with his ever- present smile.  
  
"You truly have grown up, Sakura." He said softly and she couldn't help but beam.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, Yukito!" They embraced for a moment before her father called their attention.  
  
"I'll have attendants show you to your rooms, my daughters. In the meantime, you need to freshen up. A lot is going to happen soon; we have a party tonight, and two weddings in the near future." His eyes sparkled and Tomoyo and Meilin blinked. They looked at eachother, shock evident on their faces.  
  
"Weddings . . .?" Meilin finally managed to squeak and their father nodded.  
  
"We shall discuss this later tonight! For now, the three of you need to be settled in!" He clapped his hands and three attendants appeared. Meilin and Tomoyo shared one last look before starting after their respective guide glumly. Sakura glanced up at Touya questioningly, who'd placed a hand on her shoulder suddenly. His gaze was fixed on their father, and it wasn't especially friendly.  
  
"What is it, brother?" He looked down at her, his slightly angry gaze melting into a smile. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and motioned at the waiting attendant.  
  
"Follow him and we'll talk later, all right? I'd like to hear all the things you forgot to put into your letters." She smiled.  
  
"Of course, Touya. I'll see you later!"  
  
***  
  
Time passed swiftly for the three young women, and before Sakura knew it, Tomoyo was married to a prince of a nearby kingdom, and Meilin's marriage was approaching fast. Sakura herself had a busy enough time as it was; her beauty had been attracting unwanted attention.  
  
Morning, noon, and night people would come and make offerings to her, such that a little shrine at the base of the marble steps had cropped up. She had begged her father to put an end to the endless gifts and prayers, but he had said it would help her find a suitor, and that was the end of the discussion.  
  
'Father hasn't changed one bit! He never listens to us. As far as he's concerned, women can't possibly have an opinion.' She thought bitterly as she walked through the halls of the palace. It was early morning, and the people in the castle were only just beginning to stir.  
  
With a small sigh, Sakura walked out into the courtyard and sat beneath one of the cherry trees. Their blooming period had long since passed, and their green leaves shone with morning dew. Sakura smoothed out several wrinkles in her silk robes and looked up at the sky sadly.  
  
'Things are too quiet here . . . Tomoyo is gone, and Meilin is always dealing with the preparations for her own wedding. No one seems to have any time to talk anymore.' She thought as she gazed up at the deep blue sky, which was filled with fluffy white clouds.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Sakura leaped to her feet in surprise and spun to see Touya grinning down at her. She scowled at him and his grin widened.  
  
"Touya, don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people like that?" He rolled his eyes and moved to sit beneath the tree.  
  
"You were the one who wasn't paying attention." He said and she snorted gently. "My little monster must have the worst hearing in the world. I was making so much noise, I was surprised that you didn't notice me." She stomped on his bare foot with her sandal and watched him bite back a curse.  
  
"I am not a monster!" She said hotly before plopping down beside him and moving her head before he could ruffle her hair. "I hate it when you call me that." Touya grinned.  
  
"Why do you think I do it?" She glared at him and he sat back after a moment. "So what have you been up to, Sakura? I haven't seen much of you since you arrived." She looked away from his gaze. The grass was suddenly extremely interesting.  
  
"Well, nothing much, to tell the truth. Everyone has been busy with Tomoyo's wedding and now they're preparing for Meilin's. I feel like I've been lost amid the chaos." Touya laughed slightly and she looked back at him. "I haven't had anyone to talk to or do anything with, and to top it off, we've got a bunch of crazy villagers who insist on worshiping me for my beauty."  
  
"Oh?" Touya said with mock surprise and she gave him a look.  
  
"Don't play dumb, brother. You know very well that people have been coming for miles to admire my deep emerald eyes and wispy light brown hair." She said with a touch of venom in her voice. "They say I am a goddess, for I look nothing like my family, who have dark hair. I can't leave the palace without being accosted by people who wish to see if the rumors are true, and I can't put a stop to them. Father says it'll help a man fall in love with me." She noticed her brother had stiffened slightly.  
  
"He did, did he?" She nodded and sighed. "I'll have a talk with him, if you want. Maybe I can get them to stop before the people bring the wrath of the gods upon you." Touya winced as he finished speaking; Sakura's face had paled in fear.  
  
"Would they really punish me for something I can't control? They'd understand that this is not my doing, right?" Sakura demanded urgently and Touya sighed inwardly. "I didn't want to anger them!"  
  
"Relax, little monster, I think they'd understand that you have no say in what happens." Sakura's expression softened with relief and she sat back. "Now, I think it's time for us to go in. Tomorrow is Meilin's wedding, and I'm sure they're going to hunt us down to fit us for new robes." Sakura couldn't help but smile as her brother stood and brushed grass from himself.  
  
"You're right . . . " She stood and the two of them started to leave the courtyard. "Brother . . . " She said softly after a moment and Touya glanced down at her questioningly. "Thank you for offering to talk to Father." He smiled gently and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing, little monster. I know that Father doesn't listen to you, or any women for that matter." He squeezed her shoulder slightly before letting go and stepping into the palace. Sakura followed him with a smile.  
  
***  
  
Yelan, Goddess of Beauty and Love, sat in her extensive palace far from the eyes of mortals. She'd been gone for about a month on a journey to Olympus, and had finally returned from the parties. She was happy to be home; she was happy to be away from most of her fellow gods and goddesses. It seemed they grew worse and worse each year; she was sure that Clow Reed invited her to these things just to torment her. And the worst part was, since he was the supreme god, she couldn't turn down his invitation. It was horrible.  
  
"My lady." A soft voice whispered and she turned her head to see an attendant bowing before her deeply. "You summoned your son?" She nodded and draped herself more comfortably over her divan.  
  
"Send him in." The attendant bowed again and Yelan stopped her. "And do bring me several more pillows. Olympus may be the home of the gods, but they don't know what soft is." She said bitterly and the attendant bowed again before leaving. Soon the door opened and her son, Syaoran, walked in sullenly.  
  
"You called, Mother?" She gave him a look and he drew himself up.  
  
"Much better. Gods do not slouch, my son." She ignored his eye rolling and waved her hand. A large mirror materialized between the two of them and Syaoran looked at it curiously. "I wanted to ask you a question. You were in charge of my altars and temples while I was away, were you not?"  
  
"Of course, Mother." He said with a frown and Yelan snapped her fingers. He blinked as the mirror suddenly showed her temples deserted and her altars empty. The fires that had once burned within them now were cold ashes and not one stick of incense was seen.  
  
"Explain this, then." She watched him stare at the mirror in shock and she laced her fingers together. "You mean to tell me you did not notice the sudden drop in offerings or the decay of the temples?" She saw him glance at her nervously from the corner of his eye.  
  
"No, I didn't." She waved her hand and the mirror vanished. She looked at her son angrily.  
  
"Do you want to know why my temples have been abandoned all around our country?" She said, her anger finally creeping into her voice. "There is a young woman who is being worshiped in my place. You hadn't noticed that either?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Her son now had faint worry in his eyes as Yelan felt her gaze narrow.  
  
"In the city of Tomoeda, there is a young woman by the name of Sakura. People are worshiping her for her supposed beauty and her gentle nature." She sat up on her divan and stood slowly, her elaborate dress fanning out around her and her jewelry clinking softly. "And you, my poor excuse for a son, let this happen through your lack of attention!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother . . . " He said faintly and looked at the floor, though his expression held no remorse. Syaoran wasn't the type to have sympathy for her.  
  
"Do you know what you are going to do, Syaoran?" He shook his head and Yelan walked up to him. She touched him under his chin with her fan and brought his gaze to hers. "You are going to make that hussy fall in love with the ugliest creature on the planet! I want her to know she has brought the wrath of a goddess upon herself, and I want her to suffer!"  
  
"It will be as you command, Mother." Syaoran said stiffly and Yelan stepped away from him.  
  
"Good. Then leave at once." He bowed ever so slightly and left the room. Once he was gone, Yelan turned and walked back to her divan. The attendant had placed several more of her favorite pillows on the large couch and Yelan sank onto them in relief.  
  
'I despise mortals who think they could equal a god or a goddess . . .' She smiled faintly. 'Yes . . . this Sakura will suffer for the damage she has caused.'  
  
To be continued! 


	2. Fated Meeting

Here's chapter two, same disclaimers as chapter one apply. Oh, and for those of you who might still be wondering, Syaoran is Cupid (starts snickering at the idea), who is Venus's son. Yelan is Venus, and I hope you all figured that one out. Um. who else. well, Clow Reed is Jupiter (I'm using the roman names for this, in case you didn't notice. Jupiter is the same as Zeus.), and Eriol is Apollo. I don't think any other gods show up. anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Two: Fated Meeting  
  
The day of Meilin's marriage dawned as brightly as the ones before it, and the entire castle was up much earlier than usual. Meilin's betrothed, Seiji Tanaka of a neighboring kingdom had arrived the day before. Sakura's head still pounded from the blaring of fanfares and the celebration that had taken place. She grimaced as three attendants dressed her for the wedding.  
  
"Is something not to your liking, my lady?" One of the attendants asked softly and Sakura looked at her in surprise. "You wear an unfavorable expression." The attendant adjusted the pale yellow silk of her robes so it hung more flatteringly on her figure.  
  
"Oh, it's not the dress." The attendant putting up her curls stopped and Sakura shook her head. "I like what you were doing with my hair as well." In the full-length mirror, she could see the attendant's face awash with relief. "Chika, would you please bring me something for headaches? Mine won't stop pounding."  
  
"Of course, my lady." The attendant who had been selecting jewelry bowed to her with a small smile and hurried from the room. Sakura sighed inwardly as the two dressing her stepped back, finished.  
  
"Your work is as wonderful as ever." Sakura said with a smile. Her hair had been pulled up gracefully with several soft curls framing her face and falling down her back. She moved to place a circlet of gold around her head, signifying her rank, and put on her jewelry carefully. No sooner had she done that did the door open and Chika set a small flask of purple liquid before her.  
  
"Your headache potion, my lady." Sakura nodded in thanks and downed the contents quickly. She made a face at the sharp bitter taste, but her headache vanished instantly.  
  
"Is Sakura ready to head to the temple?" A soft voice asked, and everyone looked up to see Yukito standing in the open doorway. Sakura smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"I am, Yukito. But.where is my brother?" She nodded in thanks to her attendants and stepped up to her friend. Yukito offered her his arm and she took it, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She still hadn't quite gotten over her crush on him.  
  
"Your brother is already at the temple. He, Tanaka, and your father were to be the first people there." Sakura nodded slightly. "And Touya wanted to keep you from public eye at all costs. He's very worried about the abandonment of goddess Yelan's temples." She glanced up to see Yukito wearing a rather serious expression.  
  
"Anyone with any sense can see that this transfer of worship is going to have consequences." Sakura said grimly.  
  
"And Touya wants to do everything in his power to keep them from landing on you." Yukito said softly and they reached the doors to the palace. Two attendants opened them and another helped them into a carriage. The door shut behind them and soon the carriage was speeding off to the temple.  
  
"I know." Sakura said softly and looked at her hands. "All I can do is hope that the gods realize that I can do nothing to stop it." She could feel Yukito's gaze on her and she looked up to see him smiling gently.  
  
"I'm sure things will turn out as they should. The gods may be cruel, but they can also be kind. And I know they will be kind to a person such as yourself, Sakura." She returned his smile and the carriage lurched to a halt. The door opened and a different attendant helped her out.  
  
"It's the princess! The beautiful princess!" Sakura fought a grimace as shouts of surprise and joy rose up. She hated this.  
  
"All praise her! She is a goddess!" Sakura tried to smile as she was lead to the entrance of the temple, and she hoped it didn't look too forced.  
  
"Bow to her, the goddess Sakura!" She was glad when she finally got inside the temple and yet another attendant led her to wear the women in the wedding were meeting. She was let into a large room with three other women in it, and they looked up as she entered.  
  
"Little sister, I'm pleased to see you could make it." Sakura blinked as she realized Tomoyo was smiling at her gently.  
  
"Tomoyo!" She cried and hugged her sister fiercely. The two other women laughed. "And Nana! Oh, it's so good to see you!" She was more careful in hugging the older woman. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I wanted her to give me away." Sakura blinked at Meiling, who was wearing an elaborate dress of white. Her dark hair had been left down and certain locks had been braided. Little white flowers had been interwoven into the braids, and she held a white veil.  
  
"What about Father?" Sakura asked in confusion and Meilin smirked.  
  
"What father? Nana was more of a parent to us than he'll ever be." Meilin said, and Sakura glanced at Tomoyo, who was wearing a sad expression. "If he truly cared about us, he wouldn't have forced these marriages on us." Tomoyo nodded once.  
  
"I didn't argue with you about that, Meilin." Tomoyo said quietly. "But I still think that Father should be the one to escort you. It'd be a great insult otherwise." Meilin shook her head, her silver jewelry flashing.  
  
"Then let him be insulted. Maybe he'll wait then in marrying off Sakura." A loud knock on the door broke off their conversation and an attendant entered and bowed.  
  
"My ladies, the wedding is to begin." The three women stood to join Sakura and the attendant. Sakura could sense the sudden nervousness that had cropped up in Meilin as Nana placed the veil over her head. Tomoyo handed Sakura a basket of flower petals and the two of them went first from the room. It was their job to spread the petals before the bride could walk to the altar.  
  
A light song began to play as the two of them walked side by side down the aisle, flower petals flying from their hands. Sakura could see Touya and her father standing at the altar beside Meilin's husband to be and the priest of Juno (Hera) who would wed them.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo reached the altar and bowed to their father before turning their attention to the back of the room, where Meilin and Nana now stood. A new song struck up and the two began to walk forward slowly. Meilin had drawn herself up to her full height, and Sakura could see her red eyes shining beneath the veil.  
  
'She's determined to look regal.' Sakura thought with a smile. That was her sister all right.  
  
Meilin and Nana finally reached the altar, and Tanaka stepped forward to take his bride. Sakura's mind began to wander after that moment and she sighed inwardly. She was distantly aware of the priest leading the couple in marriage chants, but it was nothing new. She'd been present at Tomoyo's wedding, and this one was exactly the same.  
  
'If Father ever finds a suitor for me, I hope my wedding isn't this boring.' She thought as her gaze began to wander out over the audience. Her gaze brushed one of a young man at the very back and then she blinked and looked back at him quickly. He was staring at the temple idly, his expression uninterested.  
  
"Who . . ." She whispered with a frown. Abruptly he looked at her, as though he felt her gaze on him and their eyes met. A surprised jolt flashed through Sakura as she looked into his deep amber eyes and she took an unconscious step back. There . . . there was such power behind his eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked softly, her attention still on Meilin. Sakura shook herself free from the young man's gaze and glanced at her sister. "Are you all right?" She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura whispered back and struggled to keep her gaze from returning to the young man. But after a few minutes of listening to the marriage chants, she couldn't stop her gaze from drifting to where he had been seated.  
  
'What . . .?' She thought in surprise. The young man was gone. 'But where could he have gone to without causing a disruption?' She frowned as her gaze searched the temple, but he was no where to be seen.  
  
"I wonder . . . " Sakura murmured quietly. "I wonder who he was . . ."  
  
***  
  
Syaoran stood outside the Juno Temple of Tomoeda, his mind and heart racing. No one should've been able to see him sitting inside the temple, yet that girl . . . her emerald eyes had gazed at him. She'd seen him and could almost sense who he was.  
  
But who was she? The moment her gaze had left him, he'd fled from the temple. Now that he was no longer preoccupied with getting away, his mind could register how beautiful she'd been. But . . . he still didn't know who she was.  
  
'Listen to yourself.' He thought angrily. 'Your mother sends you on a simple errand and what's the first thing you do?' He sighed after a moment. 'I'm hopeless.'  
  
From the time he'd spent talking to the mortals in this city, he'd found out that the girl they were worshiping was one of the princesses, and that meant she'd be in the temple right now. But all people had been able to tell him was of her beauty. There'd been no defining characteristics, such as a birthmark, or eye color. It was as if no one had seen her, and they were all going on word of mouth.  
  
The doors opened suddenly and people began to pour from the temple. Syaoran watched for the green-eyed beauty, but he didn't see her among the throng. After a moment, he caught the wrist of a passer-by.  
  
"Excuse me, but is there going to be an after party?" He asked politely, and the surprised man nodded. "Do you know where?"  
  
"Probably at the palace. But no one below noble birth is allowed." The man got himself free and hurried from Syaoran, who nodded to himself. The Sakura he was supposed to be chasing must be at the after party; it was the wedding of her sister, after all.  
  
'Maybe I'll be able to ask that girl . . .' He caught himself thinking that and sighed. 'I am such a fool. Focus on the first task and then you can inquire about the other girl.' He took a step back into the shadows and prepared to join the after party.  
  
***  
  
Touya sat beside his father at the main table, bored out of his mind. The after party was only about half way over, and he wanted nothing more than to leave, but he stayed for one reason alone. He didn't want anyone approaching Sakura tonight during the dancing. Tomoyo and Meilin had made him promise to keep her dancing with either himself or Yuki so their father wouldn't get any ideas for suitors.  
  
'But he hasn't seen Tomoyo and Meilin in eight years, and that didn't stop him from finding them husbands.' He thought miserably and his gaze landed on Sakura and Yuki, who were dancing across the floor. They were easily the most graceful couple out there.  
  
"Touya, can I ask your advice?" Touya blinked and glanced over at his father. "Who do you think would be suitable for Sakura?" He suppressed a growl as his father's gaze swept across the room. "Perhaps the son of King Asamiya?" Touya shook his head.  
  
"I don't think anyone here is worthy enough of Sakura. I'm sure you could find better candidates, Father." Touya said while struggling to keep his anger hidden. "Besides, why must Sakura marry now? Why not wait a few years?" His father gave him a sharp look.  
  
"Because it is essential for this kingdom. You'll understand when you take the throne and have children of your own." His father stood and Touya could barely conceal his resentment. "I think I'll approach King Asamiya . . ."  
  
Touya couldn't stand it any longer. He banged a fist on the table and his father turned to him, slightly stunned. The music and light conversations stopped as Touya stood and fixed his father with an angry glare.  
  
"Why don't you ask Sakura what she wants? You sure didn't bother with Tomoyo and Meilin." Touya said quietly and his father's eyes widened.  
  
"What was that?" His father asked, his voice a mixture of surprise and growing anger.  
  
"They were married off before they even knew what was happening." Touya snapped back. "At least give Sakura the choice of selecting her husband." And with that Touya turned on his heel and stormed from the room.  
  
***  
  
Sakura watched her brother storm from the room and concern welled up inside of her. She started to go after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving. She looked up to see Yukito shake his head slightly.  
  
"I'll go after him, Sakura. Your brother just needs some one to listen to him right now." She nodded and he hurried off, leaving her alone in the middle of the dance floor. Her father turned to all the guests and put on his best smile.  
  
"Please forgive my son's rude behavior, and continue!" The music began once more, but her father left the ballroom. Sakura sighed slightly and moved to get off the dance floor. With no partner, there was no reason for her to be out here.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" She blinked as a hand caught her wrist and she turned slightly to the voice. "If you don't have a partner, may I have this dance?" She turned around to face him and gasped. It was the young man from the temple.  
  
"Of course. I'd love to dance with you." She said, her eyes locked with his deep amber ones. Their hands touched lightly and they began to waltz slightly to the music. A long time passed where Sakura just stared up at him. His chocolate brown hair was slightly messy and she longed to reach up and brush it from his eyes. His presence was so comforting and strong; it made her forget anything else existed.  
  
"I hate to break your thoughts, but is it your custom to dance and never speak a word?" He asked, his tone light and teasing. Sakura blinked and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, forgive me! But I've never seen someone with eyes was beautiful as yours." She nearly bit off her tongue in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that, but it had popped out anyway. The young man blinked before smiling gently.  
  
"I could say the same about you." Sakura felt her cheeks heat and she looked away.  
  
"May I ask your name?" She asked quickly, trying to change the subject. He seemed to sense her embarrassment and nodded.  
  
"You may ask, but I might not say just the same." She looked back at him to see his eyes filled with light laughter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. My name is Xiao Lang." She smiled up at him, but before she could say anything, he cut in. "May I ask a question? I'm a stranger to this city, and I see that the goddess Yelan's temples have been abandoned. Why is that?" Sakura slumped visibly, her smile fading.  
  
"I'd almost forgotten about that." She said bitterly and felt his questioning gaze upon her. "The people have started worshiping me against my will. They say I am as beautiful as a goddess and deserve every possible curtsey." They stopped dancing abruptly and she looked up at Xiao Lang in confusion.  
  
"They're worshiping . . . you?" His voice held shock that mirrored his expression and slight annoyance flittered through Sakura. "You . . . are the princess Sakura?" She nodded, confusion banishing the annoyance.  
  
"You didn't know?" He shook his head and bowed deeply. "Please don't do that . . ."  
  
"Forgive me, my lady, but I must be going now. Thank you for the dance." Sakura blinked and for the second time that night she was alone on the dance floor. She looked around quickly, searching for a chocolate haired man, but as before, she couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
'But I know his name now.' She thought determinedly and moved off the dance floor. 'And I will find out who this Xiao Lang is, no matter what.'  
  
***  
  
Syaoran materialized behind a pillar in the Kinomoto palace and he sank to the ground. The worst possible thing that could've happened had; he'd fallen in love with the young woman his mother had sent him to spell. He rubbed his temples with his fingertips and sighed angrily.  
  
'My own power, being used against me . . .' He shook his head. 'And there's nothing I can possibly do against my heart.' He sighed again and tilted his head back so it rested against the pillar.  
  
"Sakura . . ." He said quietly, her name music to his ears. Her face appeared before him then, her gentle smile and her deep green eyes. He could stare into those emerald orbs all night . . .  
  
"Touya, slow down! You're walking in circles because you don't notice where you're going!" Syaoran started at the voices and made himself invisible. Two men walked by then; one had dark brown hair and the other had slivery hair. Anger poured of the dark haired one, while the other pleaded with him to calm down.  
  
"I can't believe him!" The dark haired one, Touya, yelled and stopped walking abruptly. "He doesn't even bother with anyone's opinion but his own! He doesn't care if Meilin and Tomoyo are miserable!" Syaoran walked curiously as Touya began to pace back and forth, while the silver haired man watched in silence.  
  
"He feels he's doing what's best." Touya glared at the other.  
  
"But it's not best for them! Yuki, I wish I could open his eyes and see just how unhappy he's made Tomoyo and Meilin! I want him to see how unhappy he's going to make Sakura!" Syaoran blinked and began to listen to the conversation more intently.  
  
'What's going on?' He thought with a frown and he heard Yuki sigh softly.  
  
"You don't know that, Touya. Perhaps Sakura will be lucky and wind up loving the man she is betrothed to." Anger sparked up in both Syaoran and Touya.  
  
"She won't!" Both yelled and Yuki blinked in surprise. He stared at Touya, who was frowning in confusion. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock at what he'd done.  
  
"Did . . . you hear another voice?" Yuki asked in confusion, and Touya nodded. He turned slowly to face the pillar Syaoran was behind and he frowned at it. "Maybe it was just an echo." Touya shook his head and started for the pillar. Syaoran didn't waste another second; he fled from the palace as quickly as he could.  
  
'So. Sakura's father intends to marry her off.' He thought grimly and a plan started to form in his head. 'Well, he won't get very far if I have anything to do with it.' And with that, he sped off to set his plan in motion.  
  
To be continued! 


	3. Sakura's Fate

Still same disclaimers apply. Lord I know I'm going to be sick of that by the time I'm done with this story, but anyway. Oh, and Eriol is in this chapter as Apollo, the god of light and truth. (The author begins to snicker uncontrollably.) Maybe I didn't do such a good job at casting. Eriol is probably the exact opposite of Apollo. If anyone, he should be Mercury, who is mischievous. This is the weekend, so I actually have time to update this. For those of you who are actually reading this, expect updates on the weekends, and thanks for reviewing! I love it when people review. Anyhoo, onward!  
  
Chapter Three: Sakura's Fate  
  
Time passed quickly since Meilin's marriage. Sakura wrote to her sisters often, who'd finally come to accept their husbands. Meilin had written that she wasn't in love with him yet, but at least he was kind. Sakura had smiled at that and wished her sisters the utmost joy.  
  
She herself had taken up all sorts of tasks to keep her busy. She would help tend to the gardens, work in the kitchen from time to time, and was practically a permanent resident of the extensive library. While there she would tutor and be tutored in the finer points of writing and music. She would practice her lyre while there as well and often someone would join in with song or dance.  
  
Despite how busy she'd made herself, two problems still loomed. Her father still was on the search for a suitor for her and the citizens continued to worship her instead of the goddess Yelan. Sakura was beginning to wonder how much more the goddess was going to take before she grew angry and did something about the abandonment.  
  
'I just hope she doesn't kill me . . .' Sakura thought sullenly one morning as she walked through the halls towards the flower garden. 'Touya said he'd talk to Father about putting a stop to the worship, but ever since their argument at Meilin's marriage, they've hardly spoken.'  
  
"Sakura!" She blinked as her name echoed down the hallway and she turned to see Yukito running up to her. She looked at him with a confused smile as he stopped running and took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Good morning, Yukito. Why were you looking for me?" He straightened, a faint red tinge appearing on his cheeks from running. "Why were you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Your father is in a foul mood this morning. He's summoning you and Touya to him to discuss what to do about your lack of suitors." Sakura blinked again and Yukito turned slightly to face the direction he'd come. "Your brother arrived first and the two of them had a horrible argument."  
  
"They haven't hurt eachother, have they?" Yukito shook his head and relief flooded through Sakura. "At least they have enough sense for that." She muttered and the two of them started walking towards the throne room.  
  
"Now the two of them flat out refuse to have a single word with the other. It's horrible." Sakura glanced up at Yukito; his face was awash with concern and he was frowning slightly. It was one of the few times she hadn't seen him smiling in some way.  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way to the throne room and two attendants opened the heavy doors. Yukito entered first, his sandals clicking softly on the marble floor. Sakura followed him quickly, her skirts rustling as she moved. Yukito reached her father and bowed deeply before moving to stand beside Touya, who was sitting on the three small steps up to the dais sourly.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, Father?" Sakura said after meeting Touya's gaze for a moment. "What is so pressing that you must summon me this early?" Her father waved a hand and stood slowly.  
  
"I know that you are up mucking about the gardens like a servant at this hour, daughter." Sakura bristled slightly; she knew he didn't approve of most of her activities, but he still had no right to insult her.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I wish to discuss what we are going to do about you." Sakura tried to feign surprise. "Months have passed since your sister's weddings, and no one accepts betrothal offers. People come every day from all over the country to admire you, but no one falls in love!" He said heatedly, his expression becoming perplexed. "They pass you over for a less beautiful, a less worthy woman!"  
  
'And that's bad?' Sakura kept her thoughts to herself as her father continued to rant on and on about her lack of suitors. 'I personally don't mind one bit.' She glanced over at Touya, who was clearly restraining a glare. He was on his feet now, though, and his fists her clenched angrily.  
  
"Father, what do you expect me to do about it? I can't make a man fall in love with me." She said coolly and her father shut his mouth with a slight click. From the corner of her eye, she saw Touya move to her side. "I don't know how to solve this any more than you do."  
  
"That's why I've summoned you here. I am sending Touya and Yukito to the oracle at Delphi to ask what is to be done." Sakura glanced at Touya, whose mouth hung open. Yukito, however, looked as though he'd been expecting it. "I'm sure the great god of truth and light, Eriol, can tell us what needs to be done to get you a husband." Sakura grimaced.  
  
'Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.'  
  
***  
  
Syaoran walked through the grand halls of Olympus in search of Eriol, the god of truth and light. Stage one of his plan was complete; no one should be falling in love with Sakura, and no one should be stepping forward to accept the marriage proposal. He smiled to himself, pleased with his handiwork.  
  
'Now it's onto stage two.' He thought as he rounded a corner and leapt back as he nearly collided with the very god he had been looking for. Eriol regarded him curiously.  
  
"Well, well! If it isn't the infamous Syaoran, the god of love. What brings you up to Olympus? You usually never dare to set foot here, for fear that Clow Reed or Juno will punish you for all times you've made him chase after young maidens." Eriol smiled slightly as Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't see Clow Reed complain much. If anything, he'd be embarrassed over the things he's turned himself into to get to those women." Eriol's smile widened. "And Juno wouldn't punish me for her husband's actions. I may make him fall in love, but what happens after that is entirely up to him."  
  
"Very true." Eriol said with a small laugh. "But you still haven't answered my question. Why have you suddenly decided to come to Olympus?" Syaoran fixed him with a stare.  
  
"I need to ask a favor." He said quietly after a moment of silence. Eriol's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped slightly in shock.  
  
"You, the great god of love, needs a favor?" Syaoran looked at the ceiling. He'd prepared himself for this kind of reaction. "What could you possibly need from me? You've got everything. Even I can't make women fall in love with me if I wanted."  
  
"Well, you see . . ." Syaoran trailed off and Eriol fixed him with a scrutinizing stare, his eyes narrowing slightly. "It's . . . it's just that . . ." Abruptly Eriol blinked and stepped back, his expression even more stunned than the first time.  
  
"You've fallen victim to your own magic." Syaoran nodded slightly and a smile crept across Eriol's face slowly. Soon he was grinning broadly, and it sent shivers up and down Syaoran's spine. "So what is it you need from me? Just wave your hand and she'll be in love with you as well."  
  
"It's not that simple." Eriol's grin faded. "You see, I was sent to make her fall in love with the ugliest creature on the planet because she angered Yelan." Eriol blinked.  
  
"What'd she do?"  
  
"Her people started worshipping her instead of Yelan." Eriol winced.  
  
"Ouch. And somehow you managed to fall in love with the very girl your mother wanted you to ruin." Syaoran nodded slowly. "I still don't understand where I fit in with this whole mess."  
  
"I was getting to that. I found out that her father is trying to marry her off, so I spelled her so no one would fall in love with her and no one would accept the betrothal offers." Eriol raised his eyebrows.  
  
"That was quite a stunt."  
  
"So today her father is sending an assembly to your oracle in Delphi to ask what's to be done, and I need you to tell them something very specific." Eriol's eyebrows raised even higher and Syaoran mentally crossed his fingers. His whole plan would fall apart if he didn't get Eriol to agree to this.  
  
"You know I can't lie to them." Eriol said after a moment and Syaoran breathed a mental sigh of relief. He hadn't said no just yet.  
  
"I know that. But it wouldn't be lying, Eriol. You tell the oracle your will, right? So if this is your will, then it's not lying." There was a long pause of silence and Syaoran fought to keep his anxiety from showing.  
  
"It's going to cost you." Syaoran blinked. "The next time I'm in love with a woman, make her love me in return, all right? I grow tired of chasing them." Syaoran grinned more from relief than anything.  
  
"Of course. Now here's what I need you to tell them . . ."  
  
***  
  
It was early morning when Touya and Yuki finally reached the oracle at Delphi. It'd taken then nearly a week of nonstop travel to reach the city, and Yuki had woken Touya up early this morning just so they could get to the oracle and get home. Touya was yawning continuously and his gaze was sullenly tired.  
  
"I swear, Yuki . . . if you ever get me up this early again, I'll kill you." Touya said and annoyance flittered through him as Yuki merely smiled. "We walked all day yesterday. One would think I'd be allowed at least one morning to sleep in . . ." Yuki adjusted his pack and glanced over at Touya.  
  
"I thought you wanted to get the oracle's answer as quickly as possible, Touya." He glowered silently at the smiling man.  
  
"I do, but I didn't want to have to wake up this early." He muttered as they reached the building of the oracle. Several attendants bowed to them as they entered and a young woman in clean white robes approached them swiftly.  
  
"Welcome, travelers. May I ask the question for which you seek an answer?" Her dark eyes glanced from Touya to Yuki. "I will relay the question to the oracle, and I will return with your answer."  
  
"We can't hear it ourselves?" The young woman shook her head and Touya looked at her suspiciously. "How will we know the answer is true?" The young woman looked offended.  
  
"Traveler, may I remind you where you stand? You are in the house of the oracle of the Eriol, the god of light and truth. No false word falls from his lips, and none of us would dare to give you an untrue answer. We relay the message exactly as it comes. Doing otherwise would bring the wrath of the gods upon us." She said, steel underlying her words and her overall tone lofty and insulted.  
  
"Forgive him; my friend lacks courtesy." Touya glared at Yuki, who bowed to the young woman.  
  
"It is forgotten." She waved her hand in dismissal and fixed them with a pointed stare. "Now, I presume you have a question?" Yuki nodded.  
  
"We are from the Tomoeda kingdom, and we wish to know about the future of the Princess Sakura. She has no suitors, but many admirers, and no one seems to wish to marry her." The woman nodded, her expression a slight frown as she took in everything Yuki told her. "We would like to know if she is ever to be married, and if so, to whom?"  
  
"I shall relay your question to the oracle. Until I return, please wait here." She gestured to some chairs and turned promptly and left with a swish of her robes. Touya glanced at Yuki, who shrugged before sinking into one of the chairs. Touya moved to sit beside him.  
  
'I hope this journey is worth it . . .' Touya thought as he watched the door the young woman had vanished behind. 'Otherwise we sure came a long way for nothing . . .'  
  
Time seemed to crawl by as Touya and Yuki waited for the young woman to return. Touya started counting all the blemishes on the ceiling after a while, and he'd managed to count most of them before Yuki spoke up and interrupted. They'd talked for a moment, and then Touya went back to counting; he had to start all over again. Finally the door opened and the young woman walked into the room. Touya was on his feet in an instant.  
  
"Well? What'd she say?" The young woman glared at him slightly.  
  
"Your friend is right. Not only do you lack courtesy, but you are impatient as well." Touya snorted slightly. "There are other people here as well who came before you. Their questions shall be answered first, and then I shall return to answer yours." With another swish of her robes, she walked off to another waiting group. Touya glowered at her retreating form, but blinked as he heard a soft chuckle.  
  
"Perhaps I should have let you sleep in, Touya." He glanced at Yuki, who was laughing quietly, and his glower faded. "You're much more agreeable when you've gotten a decent amount of sleep."  
  
"What'd I try and tell you?" He said as he reclaimed his seat and he sighed. "I just hate waiting. I always have, and I always will." Yuki patted his shoulder lightly and Touya slumped in his chair.  
  
"Patience has never been your strong point, I know. But relax, Touya. She'll be with us soon."  
  
To Touya, it seemed like another hour crawled by before the young woman finally moved to them. She pulled up a chair and sat before them, her expression grim. Touya sat up suddenly as he noticed this. The young woman began to explain what the oracle had seen and horror filled Touya. His fingers curled around the armrests of the chair and he shook his head slowly.  
  
"You . . . you can't be serious . . ." He said quietly, his tone and expression stunned. The young woman looked up at him, and her eyes held sorrow. Touya glanced at Yuki, who was looking at his feet. He looked as sad as the young woman did. "Tell me this was a mistake, that it isn't the right answer . . ."  
  
"I'm afraid the oracle does not lie. That is the fate your sister is destined for." Touya shook his head again before falling back in the chair. He . . . he couldn't believe it . . .  
  
***  
  
Sakura sat with her sisters Meilin and Tomoyo in their father's throne room. Touya and Yukito had returned the night before, but had been far too tired from their two-week journey to say anything. It was now late morning, and Sakura awaited her brother's news anxiously. What was her fate to be? Would she have to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom?  
  
The doors finally creaked open, and Yukito walked in. Touya trailed in after him and Sakura frowned at his expression. His gaze was a mixture of shock and sorrow, and his eyes were glued to the marble floor. The two of them stopped just before the steps and Yukito bowed.  
  
"Your highness, we bring the answer from the oracle at Delphi." Yukito said after a moment and Sakura's frown deepened along with her anxiety. Why was his voice wavering?  
  
"Well? Is my youngest daughter to be wed or not?" Her father demanded and Tomoyo and Meilin moved to stand on either side of Sakura. The three of them then joined hands unconsciously, and Sakura squeezed their hands gently. Her sisters were trembling slightly.  
  
"Yes . . . she is to be wed." Sakura heard her father breathe a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Then why are you so somber? This is good news, is it not?" Tomoyo asked. She and Meilin hadn't relaxed just yet. Yukito glanced at Sakura before looking away quickly, and Sakura blinked. She stood slowly.  
  
"Yukito, who am I to be wed to?" Both of the men grimaced and her stomach was instantly in knots. "Please just tell me. Otherwise you'll kill us with suspense."  
  
"The oracle said . . ." Yukito began, but his voice trailed off. He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath and beginning again. "The oracle said that Sakura is to be dressed for mourning and to be taken to the rocky hill that overlooks our city." He swallowed and drew himself up. "She is to be left on this hill . . . we are to leave her for dead because there will come a great winged serpent who will claim her as his wife."  
  
Shock ripped through Sakura and she fell back into her chair. Her sisters gasped before clinging to her tightly. After a moment, Sakura looked up at Yukito, who was gazing at her with the utmost sorrow and pity. She felt her jaw clench and her hands balled into fists.  
  
"So it must be." She said softly and her sisters cried out.  
  
"Sakura, no! You can't be married to a serpent!"  
  
"Listen! We'll do something to stop this! There must be something we can do!" Her sisters begged as she stood slowly and disengaged herself from their grasp. "Please, Sakura! We won't let you be married to a monster!"  
  
She finally turned to look at her sisters, both of whom were in tears. Tomoyo reached over and took her hand, her amethyst eyes shining with grief. Meilin took a hesitant step forward before hugging her tightly again.  
  
"Sakura, you must listen to us! You can't marry something inhuman!" Sakura couldn't help smiling slightly at her sisters and she pushed them away gently.  
  
"You cry for me now." She looked over her shoulder at Yukito, whose expression remained the same. "This is the gods' punishment. I couldn't put a stop to the worship that was occurring, and now I must pay the price." She turned back to her sisters. "Do not cry for me now, sisters. I was lost the moment the veneration began."  
  
"Sakura . . ." She turned back to Yukito and she steeled herself against the tears that threatened her.  
  
"Tomorrow I will go to my fate. And Father . . ." She turned her gaze to him and he wilted. "Please know now the consequences for angering a god." Her words rang in the room and she left it quietly, leaving her family to their grief.  
  
To be continued!  
  
I know I know, corny, but yeah. Um, from here on out, it might get pretty mushy, just so you know. I don't want anyone getting toothaches and then blaming me, okay? Besides, if I make it too sweet and sappy, I may just kill off my friends. Or they might kill me, we'll see! Ja! 


	4. All Alone

Hello again! I'm so glad I'm getting reviews, even if it's only four. (Is very happy that people are reading the story) And yes, I know Eriol is a bit out of character, but I said some would be, didn't I? I wanted to include as many CCS characters as possible, and what's a fic without him? Anyway, same disclaimers apply, and they apply to the whole darned thing. What else, what else . . . Hm, I can't think of anything, so let's continue with the story, shall we?  
  
Chapter Four: All Alone  
  
Sakura walked along the dirt path slowly, dust rising from her footfalls. She didn't seem aware of much that early afternoon; her eyes gazed ahead of her, though they didn't see anything. Her expression was somber, matching the black of her garments. She spoke to no one. She had been silent from the moment Yukito had brought the answer from the oracle.  
  
"Sakura?" A soft voice called. She looked up slightly; it was the first time she'd been addressed that week. "Sakura, we are here." Yukito said and the procession stopped. They stood at the summit of a barren hill. Large rocks jutted from the earth, and a single dead tree had wrapped its roots into the stony ground.  
  
'A fitting place for my death.' She thought as she looked around. 'I would not want to die where there was joy.'  
  
"Sakura . . ." Her sisters stepped up beside her then, but they didn't touch her. Tears flowed down her sisters' cheeks, and Meilin stepped forward. Tomoyo was clinging to old Nana, who couldn't bare to look at Sakura.  
  
"Sister, won't you please reconsider? This is not . . ." Meilin's voice broke and Yukito touched her shoulder gently. "You can't die here, Sakura! We won't let you!"  
  
"It is not your decision." She said tenderly but firmly, her voice grating from disuse. "This is my fate and I must answer to it." She looked from face to face. Her father was the only one who'd refused to come; one of the attendants said he had locked himself in his room.  
  
"Why does it have to be you?" Her gaze finally landed on Touya, who spoke gruffly, and she knew he was fighting tears. "You've done nothing to deserve this, Sakura, and the gods should know this." He took a step towards her, and she shut her eyes to block out the tears that were coming. "Please don't do this, Sakura. We'll go to Athena or Artemis, or even Clow Reed! We'll make it so you don't have to be the wife to a serpent!"  
  
"Brother." She said after a moment. "If you continue speaking, I know my resolve will falter, and at this moment I don't want that." She opened her eyes and her heart broke to see tears shining in Touya's eyes. "I care deeply about every single one of you, and I don't want to bring the anger of the gods down upon you as well." She took her brother's hands in her own. "I must do as Eriol says. If this is truly my destiny, then no matter how much we beg the other gods, it won't change. I might as well meet it now."  
  
"Sakura . . ." Touya whispered and she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.  
  
"Please don't ask me again to re-think my decision." His arms tightened around her for a moment before releasing her. She did her best to smile up at him and she wiped away the tears that had trickled down his cheeks.  
  
"We're losing you for a second time." He said, his gaze on the ground. "But this time, you'll never return . . ."  
  
A long moment of silence prevailed, which was interrupted only by an occasional sob from Tomoyo or Meilin. Sakura finally stepped away from her family and sat down on a small boulder beneath the dead tree.  
  
"I think it is time for you to leave me. The longer you stay, the more painful it will be for you." Yukito nodded at her words and old Nana started to lead her sisters back down the hill. Touya looked back up at Sakura and her fingers curled around the fabric of her garments.  
  
"Please, brother. Go now." She whispered, a large lump forming in her throat. Yukito took his arm and turned him around slowly.  
  
"Come on, Touya." He said gently, and they started after the women. Yukito glanced over his shoulder at her once and he gave her a small farewell smile, which Sakura returned until they were out of sight. After a sufficient time had passed, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
'Our gods really are cruel monsters!' She thought bitterly as she wept. 'First they take my mother from our family, and now they take me! Do they realize how much pain they are causing? Do they even care?!'  
  
After a while, her sobs faded and she looked around the hill. Yukito hadn't said when the serpent would come to claim her; how long was she going to have to wait? What if he didn't come today? Could she go home tonight and then return tomorrow? No, that would be needlessly harsh on her family. Touya would have to give her up a third time.  
  
"Little princess . . ." She blinked and sat up as a breathy voice called to her. She looked around, yet she saw no one.  
  
"Who's there?" She returned, a small tremor of fear in her voice.  
  
"Do not be afraid. I am here to take you to your new home." Sakura gasped as a strong wind began to lift her up. The rocky hill vanished from beneath her, and soon she was in a green grassy meadow, where flowers of all shapes and colors bloomed. Their strong fragrance was sweet but not enough to overpower, and Sakura was set beside a cheerful little brook.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, her terror replaced by wonder, but the wind had left her. After a moment, Sakura lay down on the soft grass, and it wasn't long before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Touya followed his sisters and Yuki into his father's throne room. They had just returned from leaving Sakura on the rocky hilltop, and the attendants that had met them at the door had said that the king wished to speak with them. A flash of anger had gone through Touya then, banishing the numbness that had plagued him ever since he'd learned of Sakura's fate.  
  
'I wonder what the bastard wants now.' He thought crossly. 'I bet he's going to say something about finding me a wife now!'  
  
"You summoned us, your majesty?" Yukito said, jarring Touya from his thoughts. He hadn't noticed that they'd reached the dais on which his father sat.  
  
"I did." The king said gravely and he looked from face to face. Touya felt a stab of satisfaction that his father wasn't looking very well. "I presume Sakura is gone?" His eyes met Touya's, who did his best to hide his anger. "Judging by the sorrow you carry with you, it seems she is."  
  
"We left her on the hilltop as the oracle instructed." Yukito seemed to be the only one among them with vocal chords; Meilin and Tomoyo were too distraught to speak, and Touya didn't dare open his mouth. With his anger as great as it was, he wasn't sure what he might say.  
  
"My daughter is as good as dead then." The king said, his lips pressing into a thin line, and a long moment of silence passed. "Thank you, that will be all. I didn't want to know anything more." Everyone turned to leave, but Touya didn't move. He felt Yuki glance at him curiously, but his gaze remained glued on his father.  
  
"Well?" He said after a while, and his father looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Well what?" His father's gaze locked with his own. "What is it you want to say, Touya? I don't read minds."  
  
"Aren't you going to say something?" Touya fought to keep his voice steady as he spoke. "It seems as though you don't care about what has happened." His father's expression didn't change. "You were the exact same way when Mother died."  
  
"You know nothing, Touya. Now leave." He waved his hand in dismissal and turned his attention elsewhere, but Touya didn't move. Yuki had now stepped up beside him, and he could sense his sisters watching curiously from the doorway.  
  
"You don't care, do you? Your daughter has just been married off to a serpent, and you don't even give a damn!" His father's gaze snapped back to him and Touya took an angry step forward. "Hell, one could think that you've never cared about all your daughters! The weddings are proof enough of that! You never listen to them!"  
  
"Silence." His father growled softly, but Touya glared at him defiantly.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know that? Sakura wouldn't be dead right now if you had just listened to her!" His father had gotten to his feet, but Touya refused to be intimidated. He was old enough to hold his own. "She begged you to stop those damn offerings and the worships, but you refused! All you could think about was finding her a husband, and now look where she is!"  
  
"Touya, that's enough." Yuki said softly but he silenced the silver haired man with a swift glare.  
  
"Yuki, stay out of this." He turned back to his father and blinked. The king looked furious. Utterly furious.  
  
"You understand nothing, Touya. How can you possibly judge me when you don't know what I'm feeling?" Touya took an unconscious step back; rage poured from his father and fear began to creep into him. "I'm not going to even bother arguing with you right now. I don't know what I might say." Touya suppressed a shudder. "Just get out of my sight. I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk to you again." His father thrust a finger in the direction of the door, and Touya did the first thing that came to mind. He ran.  
  
Touya flew past Yuki and his sisters and he ran. He ran through the open hallways and past stunned attendants. He ran through congregations of mourning nobles who tried to speak to him, but he didn't stop. Tears were flowing down his cheeks now, blurring his vision. He ran and he ran, and he didn't stop until he finally reached the courtyard. He collapsed beneath the same tree he'd surprised Sakura under, and her smiling face appeared before him.  
  
'My little monster . . .' Sobs choked his throat and his fingers clawed at the earth. 'Gone . . . gone forever . . .' He sat back on his heels, his hands resting helplessly in his lap. 'Sakura . . .is gone . . .' The thought rang through his brain and tears began to trickle down his neck. 'Gone . . .gone forever . . .' With that, Touya threw his head back and screamed. Grief had consumed him for the past week and it all began to pour out. He screamed and he screamed until finally his voice broke into sobs and a pair of arms encircled his chest.  
  
"Oh Touya . . ." He leaned back against Yuki, who was kneeling behind him. "I'm so sorry . . .so very, very sorry . . ." Touya didn't bother in responding; he just let his tears fall silently.  
  
"Gone . . ." Touya said quietly after a moment. He then reached up and his hands clasped Yuki's wrists, who was whispering soft words of comfort. "My little monster, she's gone . . ."  
  
***  
  
Sakura awoke to find that it was late afternoon. She sat up and stretched, her head clearer than it had been in a while. She actually felt refreshed for once. With that, she stood and looked around the meadow. The wind had said this was her new home, but . . . there was no where to live properly.  
  
"Oh my . . ." She gasped as her eyes landed on a mansion of pure gold and silver. "How did I miss that?" She murmured and she began to walk towards it. Once she reached the door, she hesitated. It was open, but how could she jut walk in uninvited?  
  
"Do not fear, young princess . . ." She started at the voice and spun to find the owner. But she was still very much alone. "This is your home, and we are your servants. A bath has been prepared for you, and then we shall serve you a meal."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked the quiet voice. "Why can't I see you?"  
  
"We are the spirits of this palace, and you never will see us." Sakura frowned at the answer. "Please, do not be afraid. We will not harm you." Sakura turned back to the entrance to the palace. "Freshen up and then we will direct you to the dining hall."  
  
Against her better judgement, Sakura entered the palace. Never in her life had she seen such an ornate place. Paintings covered the ceilings and the walls, and the floor was covered with a rich, thick carpet. Sakura had removed her sandals and her bare feet sank into the carpet. It felt as though she were walking on air.  
  
On her way to the baths, she looked everywhere for other people, but she found no one. Was she the only guest in this huge place? It seemed to be such a waste.  
  
Once she had bathed and changed from her mourning robes, the voices spoke to her once more and led her to the dining room. The room was even more elaborate than the rest of the rooms. The domed ceiling was painted to look like a bright summer day, and the pillars that lined the walls were covered with precious gems. The walls were covered with pictures of the gods and goddesses of Olympus and Sakura shook her head with wonder.  
  
"Will the master of the house be joining me?" She asked the voices as she sat at the small table in the middle of the room, which had been set with a delicious looking array of food. Sakura's stomach rumbled as the smells wafted up to her nose.  
  
"You will meet him tonight. Until then, eat." Sakura frowned lightly, but sat and began to eat. The food was exquisite. Never had she tasted such scrumptious dishes. Each had been prepared in some artistic fashion, and Sakura had almost felt sad to eat them.  
  
A choir struck up after she had taken her first bite of food, but Sakura didn't bother to look for the singers. Knowing this place, she wouldn't be able to see them either.  
  
Once she had finished, the dishes vanished, and she leaned back in her chair to listen to the choir. Their singing was superb. Not once had she heard such beautiful or harmonious voices. After a while, her eyes began to droop and the singing stopped.  
  
"Princess, the sun has long since set. Do you wish to retire for the night?" The soft voice asked, and she nodded drowsily. "We will direct you to your room." Sakura stood and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Thank you to whoever was singing. That was wonderful." She called before following the directions of the voice. She reached her room, and it too was as highly wrought as the rest of the palace. A pale green carpet covered the floor, and it was as rich and thick as the others were. Several small white divans sat off to one side, and dark green pillows covered them. Her bed itself was lined with opaque veils that hung from the ceiling, and it looked big enough to fit three people comfortably.  
  
'Incredible.' Sakura could barely think as she changed for bed. A small balcony was near her bed, and she stepped out on it for a moment to gaze up at the night sky. The stars twinkled down at her and she sighed. 'I wish I could find some way to tell my family that I'm safe. I hope they're not dying of grief . . .'  
  
"But what if this is the palace of that awful winged serpent?" She murmured after a moment. Fear flooded her then and she did her best to stomp it down. "No. I don't think a serpent could own such a beautiful place." She then stepped from the balcony and shut the doors to it. She walked over to her bed and crawled beneath the covers, the white silk sheets like water on her skin.  
  
'I hope . . . I get to meet the master of this house tomorrow . . .' She thought sleepily as she buried her face in the feather pillow. 'I'd really like to thank him . . .' And with that, she was asleep.  
  
To be continued! 


	5. Master of the Palace

Hey everyone! I'm starting this chapter midweek, but chances are, it won't be updated until this weekend. If it's not the weekend, and this chapter is up, consider yourselves fortunate! I actually had time in my week to finish it. God I hate school sometimes. I could launch into a huge ass rant right now, but I doubt anyone reading this would have any idea what I'm talking about, so I won't. (Starts grumbling anyway about stupid administration and how they do their damnedest to keep you on campus, even if you've got permission to leave.) Anyway, disclaimers still apply. Wait, I've got a review to answer! (I was about to actually start the chapter.) Yes, I know her (Psyche) sisters are real bitches, and no, I'm not going to make them like that. I like Tomoyo and Meilin too much to do that to them. Oh, and warning! This chapter focuses entirely on Sakura and Syaoran, so yes, it will get mushy. You may skim if you don't like mush, but I will be very hurt! Anyway, (thinks for a second to see if she's forgot anything) onward!

***

Chapter Five: Master of the Palace

Syaoran floated through the lush meadow, the tips of his toes just brushing the flowers. A small smile had managed to work itself onto his face as he approached his palace. He couldn't wait; if everything had gone well, she would be there. He'd left a spirit to watch out for her and wait on her, and he hoped she'd had a relaxing evening.

'She's probably sleeping by now.' He thought as he drew nearer. It had been a struggle to make it through the day. He'd worked extremely hard to hide his sudden good mood from his mother, who was now upset that the citizens of Tomoeda were mourning their lost princess.

"At least she thinks she went off to marry a serpent." He murmured as he reached the steps of his palace. He didn't want to think about the consequences of his actions at this moment; he just wanted to get to Sakura.

Syaoran walked up to the doors of the palace and waited as patiently as he could while they opened. Though he wouldn't show it on the surface, restlessness suddenly churned within him. Only an occasional tap of his foot or look in his eye ever betrayed the impatience he was experiencing. He drew a deep breath as the doors finally banged open and he strode into the bright hallway.

"You are early, Lord Syaoran." There was a swirl of wind and a translucent image of a young woman appeared. Her skin was pale blue and her hair was deep green. It seemed to float about her. "Your lady is waiting, and I think she is asleep."

"Which room is she in?" Syaoran asked, his heart leaping slightly. The young woman's silver eyes gazed at him for a moment before giving him her hand. Her fingers were long and slender; they practically looked like twigs.

"The room you told me to put her in." She said softly and Syaoran gasped slightly as the hallway seemed to fall from beneath him. Once he blinked, however, he found he was now standing in a different hallway.

"She awaits your comfort, my lord, in there." She pointed at a door before vanishing in a second swirl of wind and Syaoran was left alone. He stared at the door for what seemed like forever, his mind fighting an internal battle with itself. He should go to her; it's what he desired, wasn't it? That's why he took so many pains, that's why he created this place. So why . . . why was he hesitating?

'I don't know her.' He thought with a start. 'I've fallen for her beauty, but what if she has the personality of a rock?' He shook his head then at his ridiculousness. 'I swear, I'm such a fool. Just do it.' He took a step towards the door and reached for every shred of courage within himself.

"Here goes nothing." He whispered and reached for the door handle.

***

Sakura rolled over sleepily in her bed and yawned; she was only half-awake, and it upset her. She'd been having the most wonderful dream. The master of the palace had finally arrived and had spent days upon days with her. She'd been so relieved that he wasn't a serpent; he'd even laughed at her when she'd told him her fear.

"Little princess," he had said, "do I look like a monster to you?" She'd shaken her head, a faint pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. He'd laughed again at her expression before taking his hand in hers. She'd gazed into his eyes then, and just before she'd awoken, she'd marveled at their beauty.

'His eyes, they were the same . . .' She thought drowsily while burying her face into her pillow slightly. 'They were the same as that young man's . . . the one from the party . . .' She sighed and yawned before drifting back to sleep.

A noise then made her eyes snap open. The door was creaking open and she resisted the urge to roll over and see who was entering. Her heart began to pound as she saw a strip of light illuminate her room for a moment. There . . . there was no one else in the castle, right? Then who was this?

'Is it the serpent?' She fought to keep her breathing steady as the door clicked shut and the room was plunged into darkness. 'Am I to die now?' She squeezed her eyes shut in fear as light footsteps neared the bed. 'Dear gods, help me! How do I defend myself against a monster?'

Sakura flinched as she heard the veils surrounding her bed part. He was close; he probably was staring down at her this moment. He was a monster, after all. They could see in pitch black, couldn't they?

'Go away, I'm asleep.' She thought desperately. Her hands began to clutch her pillow as another creak sounded, except this one was the bed. 'Please, just go away!' She heard the rustling of sheets and covers as he crept towards her and her whole body tensed. She was going to be eaten, she just knew it . . .

"Hello?" A soft voice whispered and Sakura screamed as a hand touched her shoulder. She flew out of bed, her legs tangled in the sheets and scrambled towards where she remembered the balcony being. She finally found the doors and reached to tug them open, but a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her and stopped her from acting. She then felt herself being dragged away from the doors.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled. "Let me go this instant!" If anything, the arms held her tighter. "HELP!" She screamed. "I'm going to be eaten by a monster! Someone, HELP!"

"Stop struggling!" He said, but he didn't seem to be having any difficulty in holding her. "I'm not going to eat you. I'm not a monster." Sakura blinked at that and abruptly the arms released her. She fell forward onto the bed with a surprised plop and she turned quickly to try and see the man.

"Then what are you, if you're not a monster?" She said, her eyes straining to see anything, but the only thing she could make out was the dim outline of a young man. "You could also just be assuming human form!"

"True." He said and she could sense him sit beside her. "But I'm not a monster, and neither am I a cannibal." She blinked as he moved a lock of hair from her face, his fingertips gently brushing her cheek. "This isn't the touch of a serpent, is it?"

"How can I be sure?" She found his hand and held it. He remained silent, so her hands began to creep up his arms until they reached his shoulders, her fingers sliding over muscular flesh. Her hands began to move inwards then, and found the fabric of a garment before reaching his neck. Her fingers trailed upwards then and traced the outlines of his face before running though his thick hair. She returned then to his face to lightly touch his eyes, nose and lips.

"You are . . ." She whispered as she drew back and could almost see him frown. Relief flooded through her and she smiled. "You are human." He laughed gently and Sakura could just begin to make out his movements. Her eyes were finally adjusting.

"Did you still need more proof?" He said with a hint of light teasing. She shook her head.

"Now I'd like to know who you are and what you're doing in my room."

"I'm the master of this place. My job keeps me away until ungodly hours of the night, but I thought I'd peak in and see the lovely guest my servants were speaking of so excitedly." Sakura blinked as his hand touched her cheek again, but this time it remained. "And they were right. You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said, his voice suddenly husky and serious.

"How can you tell?" She said softly. Suddenly her insides her trembling, though it wasn't from fear. "It's so dark in here, I can't begin to see what you look like."

"I can tell by your spirit. Your looks mean nothing to me." A happy jolt went through Sakura. It was a good thing that he couldn't see her, because she was quite sure her cheeks were glowing.

"What is it you do, my lord, that keeps you from your home until late? Could it be that you work for the gods?" She said after a moment in an attempt to change the subject and frowned as his hand tensed slightly. "No mortal man I have met has a house as splendid as yours. And no one has invisible servants."

"They're not invisible; they just remain out of your sight." She opened her mouth to say something more, but his hand stopped her. "And I am surprised you guessed it so quickly." Her frown deepened. "I am the shepherd for the god Eriol's sheep (A/N: Apollo has a herd of sheep, remember?), and he rewards me handsomely for my efforts. That is how I came to have such a splendid house."

"I see." She paused in thought. "Then the reason you have no other guests in such a large place is that you are never home to entertain?" She could see him nod slightly.

"Exactly." There was a long moment where neither spoke, and finally Sakura yawned. "Oh, forgive me, my lady. I woke you up, didn't I?" She blinked as he stood. "I'll leave now and let you get some rest."

"No, wait!" She said and caught his wrist. She could sense confusion in him as he turned to face her. "I . . . I really don't mind talking to you. In fact, I enjoy it. I've been on my own all day, and I miss having people to talk to."

"But we can't just talk all night. You'd sleep all of tomorrow." Sakura looked up to what she thought was his face. She could just begin to make out the profile of his features.

"So?" Another long moment of silence passed between them and Sakura drew a deep breath to summon courage. "I'd like to know more about the master of the house that I'm staying in. And something tells me you're a wonderful person." She felt her cheeks heat a second time. "And . . ." She dropped his wrist and started fiddling with the sheets of the bed. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stay. This is such a large house, and I feel so alone. With you here, it doesn't seem so big. It doesn't seem so empty."

"All right." He said softly and her heart leaped for joy. "But it is late, my lady. If I promise to come back tomorrow night and stay with you again, will you go to sleep?"

"Of course."

"Then I promise to stay beside you every night and talk to you." She smiled up at him; his voice held such warmth. "But I must get up much earlier than you, so when you awake, I won't be by your side." She nodded as she crawled beneath the sheets.

"As long as you come back the next night, I don't mind." She lay her head on her pillow and blinked as he pulled the covers around her.

"Sleep well, my lady." He said softly and kissed her forehead gently. Sakura couldn't help but glow.

"Good-night." She said to him softly and was soon asleep.

***

Time passed swiftly for Sakura and she soon began to feel as though she'd known the master of the palace for years and not months. Every night he would come and they would talk for hours upon hours. Sometimes she would wait up for him, and other times he would wake her gently.

They talked about practically every imaginable subject. She'd told him about herself finally, but she didn't say much about her family; the pain of leaving them was still too fresh in her mind. She also told him about the fate the god Eriol had foretold to her, how she'd been told that she would marry a serpent. He said then that their first meeting now made sense to him. He'd been wondering why she'd thought he was a serpent.

"I thought that you were coming to eat me at last." She'd said, somewhat abashed. He'd laughed then, and Sakura had reflected how much his laugh sounded like the man from her dream.

She'd also asked him if he cared that she was a princess, and he'd said no. After all, she wasn't living with her family, and no real laws reached his palace, so he didn't mind. He said he was thankful that she wasn't a standard arrogant one, and she'd laughed.

"You should laugh more." He'd said then. "Your laughter is like music." She'd blushed.

After a few more weeks, Sakura finally remembered to ask him his name. Every night she'd meant to ask, but it always seemed like she'd remember right before she fell asleep. That night, Sakura had been sitting on one of the divans, reading. She'd fallen asleep and woken up to the master shaking her gently.

"Hello!" She said brightly after she realized it was him. He'd scared her yet again when he woke her up. "Why is it so dark in here? I'm sure I had a light."

"You let your oil lamp burn out again." He said with a small amount of amusement as he sat beside her on the divan. "This is the third time you've done that waiting up for me."

"I know." She said sheepishly and moved closer to him. "But I couldn't sleep, so I started reading. I wanted to be awake when you came. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"You didn't seem to be having any problems when I arrived." She cuffed him on his shoulder and he laughed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." She did her best to look cross, but her frown wouldn't stay on her face.

"You're too much sometimes, you know that?" She said with a smile and could faintly see him return it.

"I know." He reached out and touched her cheek gently, sending shivers down her spine. She placed her hand over his and squeezed it gently before looking up at his face. She could almost see his eyes in the darkness of their room and she focused on them.

"Could I call you Xiao Lang?" She said suddenly, just as it popped into her head. Her question had broken the spell between them and had caught him off guard; she could almost see him blinking at her in surprise.

"You may call me whatever you like." He said at last. "But why that name? Why do you want to call me Xiao Lang?"

"Because I just remembered that I always forget to ask your real name." She paused for a moment. "And then, today I realized that your presence reminded me of someone I'd met a while ago, and he told me his name was Xiao Lang. I figured it'd only be appropriate to call you as such." There was another long moment of silence. "I hope I haven't offended you in any way." She said meekly after the silence grew.

"Not at all!" He said quickly. "That name just brings back a lot of memories for me."

"Oh?"

"I had a brother by the name of Xiao Lang." He said quietly. "But . . . he died." Sakura blinked and he leaned forward slightly so that his arms rested on his thighs. "He thought himself better than a god; he claimed to have stronger magic than Clow Reed himself, and thus Clow Reed struck him with a lightning bolt and killed him." Sympathy welled up within Sakura and she touched his arm gently.

"I'm so sorry. If the name brings up those unpleasant memories, then I won't call you that! I'll just think of a different name." She thought for a moment. "Before I do though, I have a question." He turned his attention to her. "Wouldn't you hate the gods for what they did to your brother? And yet you work for one."

"My brother was a fool, Sakura. I don't hate the gods for what they did." Sakura gave him a puzzled expression. "You don't hate them for the fate they dealt you, do you?" Her puzzlement slowly turned to icy anger.

"I don't hate them for the fate they've given me." She said quietly. "I'm angry for what they've done to my family and the suffering they've caused." She stood and moved to stare down at his form. "They took my mother from us when I was only three, and my father was never the same gentle man after that. My brother says he began to hate women for the pain they caused."

"But that's . . ." She placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"The gods, in effect, have ripped my family to pieces. Both my older sisters have been married off to men they don't even know, and my father and brother hate eachother. And just because my father wouldn't listen to my wishes to stop those stupid worships and offerings, the goddess Yelan grew angry with me and thus I am now fated to wed a serpent." She could feel hot, frustrated tears appear in her eyes.

"You may not hate them for the death of your brother, but I certainly think they're cruel and unreasonable! Wouldn't they be able to tell what is in my heart? Wouldn't they be able to tell that I don't want to be worshiped like a goddess?" Her tears were now trickling down her cheeks and she watched him stand. "They don't seem to realize or care what they've done to my family. My brother Touya . . . this must've crushed him! And my sisters . . . they were old enough to remember my mother's death! Now all three of them have had to watch me, in a way, die!"

"Sakura . . ." He took a small step towards her, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I shouldn't have exploded like that." She said quietly while trying to reign in her anger and her tears. "Our opinions on the gods clearly differ greatly, and I shouldn't have yelled." She sniffled a little.

"Oh Sakura." She blinked as she was suddenly enfolded in a fierce hug. "You're incredible, you know that?" Confusion filtered through her as she found herself pressed against him. "You never think of yourself first. You don't hate the gods because you're supposed to marry a serpent; you hate them because of the suffering they're causing your family." Her arms slipped around him after a moment and she clung to him, tears once again welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry . . ." She said softly, tears flowing down her cheeks as she buried her face in his shoulder. His arms tightened around her and a hand massaged her back gently.

"Why are you apologizing? You're not the one who brought this up. I'm the one who asked you in the first place." He said, his voice a soft rumble in her ear. She choked back a sob he began to shush her gently. 

"I'm so sorry . . ." She whispered as she cried against him. After a moment, she stomped down her sorrow and she pushed him away gently. He released his grip on her and she could feel his concerned gaze on her.

"Are you all right now?"

"I am." She whispered and sniffled slightly. "Thank you." She said while she looked at the ground, and his hands moved to rest on her shoulders. "You . . . you must think I'm so pathetic. All I seem to do is cry." Bitterness began to seep into her soft voice and her hands balled into fists as frustration grew within her. "I can't do anything for my family. I wish I could tell them I'm alive and well so they wouldn't have to suffer! I wish I could do something!"

"Sakura, look at me." He touched her gently beneath her chin and brought her face look up at him. "I think you're very strong. Not many people would just face up to certain death like you did." She looked up at him, all her emotions washing away. He took a deep breath before continuing. "If you want the honest truth, I could never think any less of you. And that's because . . ." He trailed off and she could sense uncertainty from him.

"Why can't you think any less of me?" She said softly. A strange tension had suddenly charged the air and unconsciously Sakura felt herself drawing closer to him.

"Over the three months that . . . that I've been coming here, and talking to you, I've - " Sakura reached up and touched his cheek gently, causing him to stop speaking suddenly. "Sakura, I . . ." He trailed off again with a slight sigh.

"What is it? Just say it." She said as his hand moved from beneath her chin to her cheek. "Why is it so hard to say?"

"It's just that - "

Before he could say anything more, their lips met in a slight kiss. They pulled away briefly, somewhat stunned, but they pressed together again quickly, their lips meeting deeply. Sakura's arms snaked around his neck, and felt one arm wrap around her waist. The other hand was in her hair, pulling her face to him.

"I love you . . ." He managed to get out at last, the words sending tingles up and down Sakura's body. She responded by kissing him passionately, little thrills going through her as his fingertips brushed the back of her neck.

"You'd dare to love a woman who's condemned to be eaten by a serpent?" She asked before laying a trail of kisses from his ear back to his mouth. Her hands reached up and tangled themselves in his hair while he buried his face against her neck.

"I told you, I don't care. As long as you stay here, no damn serpent is going to find you." He whispered and their lips met again and again. "I love you, Sakura. I won't let you be eaten by some monster." He said fiercely, and Sakura melted with joy.

"I love you too." She said before hugging him tightly. "I feel like I've loved you forever . . ." They kissed yet again, and Sakura wished it would never end . . .

To be continued!

Yes, I know, I know. Mushy, corny, what else? Tell me what you think. Most of my friends think I'm a little over board in the mush department, so I try to tone it down a little. If you don't think it was enough . . . well, I'll just leave what happens the rest of the night up to your imagination. (Winks) Hey, this is PG-13, after all. And besides, I suck at writing lemons, and I have no desire to. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be coming soon, but seeing as I'm coming down with a cold, it might be a while. Hope to update again soon! -Shasta Rose


	6. Promised Reunion

Hello again! So sorry for not updating this weekend like I usually would. I was hoping to have four more chapters done this weekend, but I've been sick with a damn cold! I sound like a frog, first of all, and the worst part is, if I was in any position besides on my back my head would start spinning! I tried writing, but the monitor wouldn't stay still. Now that I'm back, it's obviously stopped, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Onward!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Six: Promised Reunion  
  
Touya walked through the halls of the palace, his expression cold and his gate angry. Servants would look up as he approached only to scurry out of his way, such that the path ahead would be deserted. Not one of the palace servants enjoyed speaking with him anymore; he'd become indifferent and curt ever since the Princess Sakura had been left for the serpent. The only person in the entire palace who didn't avoid him was Yuki, who walked beside him.  
  
"Touya? You don't have to walk so fast." Yuki finally said and Touya blinked before slowing. "I was beginning to think you actually wanted to see your father." Yuki watched as Touya's lips curled slightly in obvious anger and contempt.  
  
"I can't believe the sleaze ball actually had the nerve to send for me." He muttered and Yuki gave him a reproachful look.  
  
"What if he's going to apologize?" Yuki said and Touya snorted. "Oh that's right; I forgot. You swore to hate your own father for the rest of his life. And even then, you'll probably still hate him after he's dead."  
  
"Damn straight, so get used to it." Touya growled at him over his shoulder and Yuki sighed.  
  
"Why can't you just let it go?" Yuki said and blinked as Touya spun to face him.  
  
"He doesn't deserve my forgiveness." Touya snapped. "Not only has he ruined two of his daughter's lives, but he also is the reason my mother is dead! He's the reason why Sakura is dead!" He took a deep breath before turning away from Yuki, who looked slightly stunned.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up." Yuki said quietly after a moment. "I know you're still mourning Sakura, but I thought you could at least find a way not to be quite as angry with your father." He watched Touya stiffen slightly. "Obviously I was wrong."  
  
"Yuki . . ." Touya turned to him, his eyes holding remorse. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that . . ." He sighed before looking down at his feet. "I get . . . so . . . so infuriated when I think about what he's done!" Yuki watched as Touya's gaze snapped up to meet his, his brown eyes flashing. "He doesn't care, Yuki! He honestly does not care about what he's done!"  
  
"Touya." He said gently and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your father is suffering as much as you are; you never notice because you're always angry with him in one way or another." Touya's anger didn't fade as Yuki spoke. "What I'd like you to do today is look on him without anger. See the weariness in his gaze and the deep lines on his face. Understand how tired he is and how worn his spirit is. As much as you may hate to realize, he honestly does care for Sakura and everyone."  
  
"Just stop, Yuki." Touya said and took a small step away from him. "I can't stand to see you shielding him." Yuki sighed inwardly before gesturing in the direction of the throne room.  
  
"The if our conversation is done here, let's move on." Yuki started walking and he heard Touya's footsteps as he began to follow. As they neared the main hall, Yuki shook his head absently. Touya could be so stubborn sometimes, and it was frustrating to no end.  
  
"There you two are." Yuki looked up to see Tomoyo standing at the end of the hallway, her garb saying that she'd just arrived at the palace. In place of her usual finery, she wore a simple tan colored robe and her hair was slightly messy.  
  
"Tomoyo." Touya said with a slight smile as he stepped forward to embrace his sister. "Five months without a word . . . how are you?" Yuki watched Tomoyo's face as she smiled tightly up at her brother.  
  
"Tired." Yuki could see that 'tired' was somewhat of an understatement. Her face seemed to have lost some of its youthful quality and her posture was rigid. Even her eyes, which once held such laughter, had a frigid glance to them. "Hello, Yukito! You're looking well." She said brightly, though Yuki could hear the slight strain in the words.  
  
"Tomoyo." He said as she embraced him quickly. "How are you dealing with everything?" She looked away with a small sigh.  
  
"Do I look so terrible that it's plainly obvious?" She said with a touch of bitterness. "I know five months is a rather long time to still be upset, but . . ." Tears appeared in her eyes and she turned away from them. "Sakura was so important to me. She . . . she was my light, my dear little sister who was so selfless. She never once thought of herself. It was more than I could ever be." She sniffled slightly and Touya hugged her a second time, his gaze soft.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo . . . you and Meilin have had the hardest time of us all. The three of you were as close as sisters can be." Yuki couldn't help but smile as he watched Touya and Tomoyo. Leave it to his sisters to break the icy shell over his kindness.  
  
"I can't seem to move on, Touya. No matter what I do, I see her everywhere. And I can't seem to stop crying . . . my poor husband. I have him worried that one day I'm just going to collapse from grief." She sniffed again. "Sometimes I wish I could . . . at least then I wouldn't have to suffer like this . . ."  
  
"Sister, you shouldn't talk like that." Touya admonished quietly. "Sakura meant the world to all of us so of course it's hard to move on."  
  
"Tomoyo, please don't cry. If you keep it up, I won't be able to hold mine back any longer." Everyone looked up in surprise to see Meilin, who stood behind Yuki slightly. Unlike Tomoyo, she wore her fine silks, as she had arrived at the palace the night before. However, she too looked weary and worn from grief.  
  
"Meilin!" Touya and Tomoyo cried before pulling her into their embrace.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you, sister! I'm sorry that I haven't written . . . I just couldn't bring myself to do so!" Tomoyo hugged her sister fiercely and Meilin returned it with equal force.  
  
"I didn't write to anyone either, so I suppose you're forgiven." Meilin joked weakly and Tomoyo smiled. "That's better. We need to get rid of all the grim auras we've been carrying about." She said and the family hug broke apart slightly. "That's why we came, after all. We need to start to move on." Tomoyo nodded slightly.  
  
"That's why Father wanted to speak with us, wasn't it?" She asked and Meilin nodded. Yuki watched Touya blink slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Touya asked and his gaze landed on Yuki. "Do you know what this is about?"  
  
"Tomoyo and I came here to visit the spot where we left Sakura." Meilin said before Yuki could answer. "We wanted to put a marker of sorts for a grave to help us begin to heal."  
  
"Your father was the one who originally suggested it, and he's the one who summoned Tomoyo and Meilin here." Yuki added and Touya looked at him for a long moment.  
  
"I see." He said after a moment. "So when is this supposed to happen?"  
  
"We were planning on tomorrow." Meilin said and Yuki nodded. "So expect to be up early tomorrow morning, brother, because we're going to the spot where we left Sakura." Touya made a face but he nodded slightly.  
  
"I understand." He said softly. "I'll be ready whenever you decide to leave."  
  
"Good." Meilin said and grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "Come now, sister. You must feel rather grimy from your journey; I'll show you to your room." The two raced off, leaving Yuki and Touya alone. Yuki looked from the two retreating women to find Touya staring at him slightly.  
  
"What is it?" He asked with a slight frown and Touya shook his head.  
  
"What ever happened to telling me things like this?" Yuki looked away guiltily. "It's all right, Yuki. I suppose you just forgot, didn't you." Touya turned on his heel and started in the direction of the throne room. "So are you just going to stand there, or are you coming?"  
  
***  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at the brilliantly blue sky. It was mid-afternoon, and she'd been out picking flowers since the morning. She'd lain down for a moment and had taken a small nap, and she'd just now awoken. She sat up and stretched before sighing contentedly. It'd been two months since she had admitted her love for the master of the palace, and things had been heavenly.  
  
'I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him. And to think, not once have I seen his face . . .' A small breeze picked up, ruffling her skirts and her hair. She brushed some strands from her face before standing and picking up her basket full of flowers. Humming to herself, she began to walk across the meadow leisurely. Today was such a beautiful day . . .  
  
"If only my Xiao Lang were here . . ." She murmured quietly and laughed at herself. She was such a lovesick fool. "My Xiao Lang . . . I bet he'd be the most handsome person if I could see him." She said with a smile before spinning in a small circle happily. "He'd have eyes that swallow your very being and can look deep into your soul . . . and his face would be proud and noble." She laughed again as she continued to meander through the meadow.  
  
'I know he doesn't like the name Xiao Lang, but . . . I really think it suits him, so I'll call him that when I'm alone.' Sakura thought before picking a small bright blue flower and tucking it behind her ear. 'I mean, what kind of name is 'master of the palace'?' She thought with a giggle.  
  
"Oh, it's such a wonderful day. I'm glad I decided to come pick flowers today; the palace can get so stuffy sometimes." She said before stumbling across a patch of pure white flowers with little golden accents on them. She carefully picked a handful before moving on.  
  
'I wonder how large this meadow is . . . it doesn't seem to have an end.' She thought suddenly before looking over her shoulder. 'Very strange . . . it seems as though I haven't moved far from the palace, even though I know I've been walking for a long time.' The golden palace gleamed in the midday sun. 'It doesn't seem to get any smaller.'  
  
" . . .is where we left her?" Sakura froze as a faint voice floated to her. She turned around after a moment and blinked as she saw nothing. "Maybe . . . eaten. Maybe she's . . ."  
  
"Who's there?" Sakura called, but no one answered. She frowned and licked her lips before taking a step in the direction of the voice.  
  
"No . . . this is where . . . left her." A second voice said, and this one faded in and out as did the previous. Sakura's frown deepened; were they talking about her? "Meilin, I'm . . . of it." Sakura started in surprise.  
  
"Meilin?!" She shouted. "Meilin, I'm right here! Can't you hear me?!" There was a swirl of wind and Sakura skidded to a halt as a hazy image appeared before her. "My . . . my god . . ." She breathed. The hazy image slowly morphed into what could be best described as a window looking out onto the rocky hill Sakura had been left at. She could see the lifeless hilltop in its ugly glory through the huge window and she could see the four people who stood there. It was her family.  
  
"Meilin, if you go on thinking like that, you'll never be able to heal." Sakura watched Tomoyo kneel beside Meilin, who was sitting on the ground, her face buried in her hands. "We must learn to accept the fact that . . . that Sakura . . ." Pangs of sorrow jolted through Sakura as Tomoyo's voice broke and she and Meilin hugged eachother wordlessly.  
  
"Sisters . . ." She said softly and took a step towards them unconsciously. Her gaze moved from them after a moment and landed on Touya. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and his brow was furrowed. He looked so . . . exhausted.  
  
"We came to pay our respects, didn't we?" He said to Tomoyo and Meilin before walking up to a boulder on which, as Sakura could see, had been engraved several words. Her brother placed a single white lily before the small candle that burned at its base before shaking his head sadly and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Touya . . ." Sakura could feel her heart breaking as she watched Yukito place a second flower beside the first. Tomoyo and Meilin, who were still hugging eachother, stood and moved to stand beside the stone as well. "I'm right here, everyone. Can't you see me? Can't you hear me?"  
  
"Sakura . . . we miss you so very much." Tomoyo said softly, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I . . . I promised that I wouldn't cry anymore, but . . . it seems I can't keep that promise . . ." She swiped at her eyes and Meilin's arm tightened around her.  
  
"We promised to be strong, just like you, little sister." Meilin said with a tearful smile. "Instead . . . of thinking of yourself, you . . ." She squeezed her eyes shut and Sakura reached out her arms. "Oh little sister, how I wish you were still here! You never realized how much you meant to us. You were . . . our joy . . ."  
  
"Meilin . . ." Tears had appeared in Sakura's eyes and she fell to her knees as Tomoyo and Meilin hugged eachother tightly. Both were crying silently now.  
  
"Yuki, please take my sisters back to the palace." Touya said after a while and Yukito nodded. Sakura could see a faint sheen to his eyes as he passed her and gently began to lead her sisters down the hill. She then turned her attention to Touya, who now sat before the marker. She stood and walked over to stand beside him, but he was like vapor to her. She couldn't touch him; she could only see him.  
  
"Touya, if only you could hear me and now I am alive!" She said, a touch of desperation in her voice. "My dear older brother, how I've missed you . . . I wish there was a way to make you forget your grief!" He just shook his head silently and Sakura reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek. Her hand balled into a fist after it passed right though him.  
  
"Ah, Sakura . . . my little monster . . ." Her brother drew a shaky breath before looking up at the sky. "I wonder where you are at this moment . . . are you really dead? Or did the serpent spare your life . . ." His jaw clenched slightly as tears began to slip from Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Touya, I'm right here!" She called in vain. He could not hear her. "Brother, please don't be sad. You were the strong one, remember? Tomoyo told me that if it hadn't been for you, neither she nor Meilin would've made it through Mother's death . . ."  
  
"My little monster . . . how I want you to be here. I want to see you get angry when I call you that, Sakura." He said and she swiped at her tears in an attempt to clear her vision. "Don't you remember when I first called you that? You'd been angry with Tomoyo and Meilin for taking your doll, and you'd been stomping around the palace. No one dared to go up to you, but I did, and I called you a monster because of your stomping. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Yes, Touya, I remember!" She said, her head nodding vigorously. "You shifted my anger from my sisters to you, and ever since then, if you wanted to get my mind off of something, you'd call me your little monster . . ." She reached out to him again and drew back as her hands went through him.  
  
"Oh Sakura . . ." He shook his head before standing and brushing himself off. "If I don't leave now, I won't get back until late. I'll come back tomorrow, and I'm sure Tomoyo and Meilin will come back. They'll want to give you some flowers." Sakura did her best to smile up at him, even though he couldn't see her. "Listen to me. Can you believe it? I'm pretending that Sakura is here." He muttered and shook his head before turning and walking away slowly.  
  
"Touya . . . Tomoyo . . . Meilin . . . Yukito . . ." Sakura whispered before burying her face in her hands and sobbing. "Forgive me . . . for the grief I've caused you . . ."  
  
***  
  
Syaoran hurried up to the doors of his palace. He had managed to get away from his mother's castle a little earlier than usual and thus was racing to get to Sakura. He enjoyed the nights they spent together more than anything in the world; she was a beautiful person both inside and out, and he loved her with all his being.  
  
"Good evening, Lord Syaoran." The palace spirit appeared before him and bowed slightly. "I'm exceedingly glad to see you back at an early time." She righted herself, her skirts rustling softly.  
  
"How was today? Did anything interesting happen?" A grimace passed across the face of the spirit as he spoke and he frowned. "What is it? Is something wrong? Did something bad happen?" He asked with growing apprehension.  
  
"Lady Sakura went out early this morning to pick flowers for you, and when she came back this afternoon, she was sobbing uncontrollably." Syaoran blinked a little. "She has locked herself in your room and has refused to say anything. She has been in there ever since she returned, crying."  
  
"Do you have any idea what might have happened?" The spirit shook her head. "I'll go to her this moment then. Thank you, spirit." She bowed her head and Syaoran hurried to his room. He found it quickly and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He took a step back before drawing a deep breath and teleporting into the room.  
  
"Sakura?" He called softly as his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. "Sakura, are you awake?" He heard a soft sobbing from the bed and started towards it. He parted the veils surrounding it and his heart skipped a beat as he saw Sakura lying face down on the bed, her head buried in a pillow, and her body shaking as she wept.  
  
"Sakura, my love, what happened?" He asked softly as he sat beside her and began to run his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Go away." She said curtly between sobs, her body drawing away from him. "I just want to be alone." Her voice was choked with sorrow and muffled by the pillow.  
  
"Sakura, I'm not going to leave until you tell me what happened to make you so upset." He said firmly as he clasped her shoulders and rolled her over so she was looking up at him. "You can't have been stung by a bee; that wouldn't make you cry this much." It pained him to see her beautiful green eyes swallowed by tears.  
  
"Oh Xiao Lang . . ." She cried before throwing herself into his arms. He was somewhat stunned by her sudden reversal of desires, but his grip tightened around her quickly and he held her as she wept bitterly.  
  
"My Sakura . . ." He whispered. She clung to him as though he was the only thing anchoring her in her torrent of sorrow, and he rocked back and forth gently, uttering soothing words of comfort. She cried and she cried until finally the storm abated enough for her to get out a few words.  
  
"I . . . I saw them." She said at last, her voice soft and hoarse from her sobbing. Syaoran frowned slightly. "My . . . my family came to the spot where they'd left me . . . and . . . I saw them . . ." She drew a sharp breath, her body shuddering slightly as the effects of her crying began to wear off. "They were so . . . so close, but I couldn't . . . I couldn't do anything to . . . to tell them . . ." Her voice broke again and a new storm threatened.  
  
"Sakura . . .shush . . . it's all right. Everything is all right." He said softly as he held her.  
  
"It's not fair! I . . . I want to see them. I want to tell them that I'm alive so they don't have to suffer!" She said in a sudden outburst. "They're suffering, Xiao Lang! And I can't do anything to make it stop!" He shut his eyes slightly. "I . . . I want to see them. And I want to tell them that I'm alive so they won't have to grieve for me any longer." Her arms tightened around him. "But I can't. I tried to tell them today, but they couldn't even see me, let alone hear me!"  
  
"But there's something you can do, Sakura." He could sense her surprise. "They're going to be back there tomorrow, aren't they?" He felt her nod. "Then I give you permission to invite them to this palace for a little while." She jerked away from him in shock.  
  
"You . . . you can do that?" She asked in a hushed voice and he nodded. "Oh thank you!" She cried happily and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "This is just what I wanted! Oh thank you!" He laughed a little.  
  
"You know I can't stand to see you hurting so much, Sakura. But there's one thing I ask." He pulled her off of him and looked her in the face to emphasize the seriousness of the matter. "They can't stay past evening. All right?" She nodded, though he could tell she was confused.  
  
"All right." She beamed up at him and happy jolts flew through him. How he loved her smile. "I think I'll go wash my face before I crawl into bed, all right?" She kissed him before standing and walking towards a wash basin and pitcher. Syaoran watched her, a faint anxiety growing in his heart, despite his efforts to squash it.  
  
'I hope you know what you're doing, you lovesick fool.' He thought with a small shake of his head. 'I hope this turns out all right . . .'  
  
To be continued!  
  
So what'd ya think? I know I know, it's sort of melodramatic, but hey. Um, I'm hoping my homework load will be lighter this week, but since I've got two or three tests on Friday, don't expect much. I just wanted to make it up since I was sick over the weekend. Hope to update soon -Shasta Rose 


	7. Joy and Sorrow

Hello again. It's Friday, woo, I'm happy. I've got a whole weekend to do as I please. Yeah right; I'm going to my grandma's where there's no computer, so I won't be able to write anything more this weekend. I swear. Everyone seems to be so dead set against me finishing this! I've got nine to ten chapters planned (it'll probably be nine. I'll figure out a way to condense them enough without compromising quality) and I'm up to seven now. Woo, go me! Anyway, on with the story. Hope you like it and PLEASE review! I love getting reviews. I really honestly do. (Unless of course, it's a flame.) Well, now I'm going to start, so onward!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Seven: Joy and Sorrow  
  
Sakura walked through the meadow of flowers briskly, the morning dew not yet gone from the blades of grass beneath her sandals. She held her silk robes up slightly so they couldn't drag and trip her up, and her jewelry clicked softly as she hurried. She'd awoken to the door closing softly as Xiao Lang left and hadn't been able to go back to sleep, so she'd gotten ready and had eaten breakfast. She'd been able to wait for a few hours, but she'd finally broken down and hurried out of the palace to wait for her family.  
  
"I can't wait to see them!" She whispered excitedly with a small giggle. She finally reached the place she'd been the day before and she slid to a halt. She looked around before sitting down, her robes fanning out gracefully. "Now let's see. They weren't here until the afternoon, so I must have a long time to wait." She mused thoughtfully before sighing.  
  
'Patience is definitely not my strong suit . . .' She looked up at the sky wistfully. 'But I guess I'm going to have to learn it, aren't I?'  
  
The sun began to crawl across the sky slowly and soon it was late morning. The smell of the flowers intensified and Sakura flopped back onto the grass, her eyes following white puffy clouds as they floated past in the gentle breeze. Her eyes finally began to grow tired and at long last she drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Hours past, the sun climbed high into the sky, and still Sakura slept on. She finally awoke to the sound of soft voices and she sat up slowly, her mind sluggish and her body unwilling to move. She yawned slightly and stretched before rubbing her eyes and looking around. The voices grew louder, and Sakura blinked as the image of the hilltop appeared.  
  
"Is that my family?" She murmured before standing quickly and smoothing out her garments and plucking strands of grass from her hair. Sure enough, Touya, Meilin, and Tomoyo walked onto the hilltop after a moment. Sakura frowned as she noticed Yukito wasn't with them.  
  
'I wonder where he could be . . .' She thought as Tomoyo and Meilin placed their flowers before the marker and Touya lit the small candle. All three bowed deeply and Sakura was pleased to see that they were looking a little less tired then the previous day.  
  
"She always did like cherry blossoms, didn't she . . ." She heard Meilin say as she arranged the blossoms into a lovely bouquet. Tomoyo nodded in agreement with a small smile and Touya just stared at the marker blankly.  
  
"I had the strangest dream last night, Meilin." Tomoyo began as she sat down on a nearby boulder. Meilin looked up from her task questioningly and Tomoyo continued. "The three of us were all here, mourning Sakura, when she suddenly appeared. She wasn't hurt and she hadn't been married off to a serpent." Meilin blinked.  
  
"You mean she was alive an well?" She asked with disbelief in her voice. "That's some dream, sister."  
  
"I know, but for some reason . . ." Sakura blinked a little as Tomoyo seemed to look straight at her. "It gave me strength to return here. I wouldn't have been able to do it if I hadn't had that dream." Sakura smiled at her sister and drew a deep breath.  
  
"My family, you've suffered enough. It's time for you to learn that I am, in fact, still alive and well." She said and watched as the image became sharper and the hill vanished. As this happened, Meilin and Tomoyo both stiffened in fear, and Touya leapt to his feet with wide eyes. Once the image became reality for Sakura, Tomoyo was now sitting on the ground, Meilin beside her. The two of them had identical expressions on their faces; they looked scared beyond belief. Touya, on the other hand, looked ready to kill anything that moved.  
  
"What . . . what just happened?" Meilin whispered as the three of them looked around. "Where did that hill go?"  
  
"It's like we've been carried somewhere else . . . but have you ever seen such a beautiful meadow, or one so full of flowers?" Tomoyo said with wonder and Sakura smiled. "It's . . . so peaceful here, it's wonderful!" Meilin nodded in agreement while Touya looked around suspiciously. Sakura stepped towards them slightly and his gaze snapped to her instantly. He blinked a little before his jaw dropped in shock as he realized who she was.  
  
"It . . . it can't be . . ." He muttered and Tomoyo and Meilin frowned before looking to see what he was staring at. Their reactions were similar when they finally saw her.  
  
A long moment of silence passed as Sakura smiled at them, her joy preventing her from saying anything. Touya was slowly inching backwards, his head shaking slowly, while Tomoyo and Meilin looked as though all sense had been knocked from them.  
  
"SAKURA?!" Meilin finally shrieked, breaking the silence at long last. "My god, you're alive!" She yelled before throwing her arms around Sakura and hugging her tightly. "My little sister, you're alive!" Sakura laughed happily and hugged her just as fiercely.  
  
"Meilin, how I've missed you! I've been wanting to tell you I was alive and unhurt, but I couldn't ever think of a way to do so!" Sakura looked up as Tomoyo got to her feet shakily and stumbled over to them.  
  
"Is it . . . is it really you?" She whispered and Sakura nodded with a smile. With a cry of relief and joy, Tomoyo flung her arms around Sakura's neck and began to sob onto her shoulder. Sakura laughed slightly before patting her sister's head.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo . . . my dear older sister. I can't imagine all the grief I've caused you, but I'm so very happy that I could finally bring you here. I've been wanting to speak with you for a long time." She said as she hugged her and finally Meilin pried her off.  
  
"Tomoyo, you don't need to cry so much. You should be happy she's alive!" Meilin chided gently as Tomoyo hiccuped slightly and swiped at her tears.  
  
"But I am!" She said between sobs. "I'm just so relieved . . . I can't stop crying!" She managed to get out before burying her face on Meilin's shoulder, who shared a half smile with Sakura.  
  
"Touya, why are you just standing there?" Meilin said after a moment, and Sakura looked over to see her brother still staring at her in disbelief. She took a small step towards him and smiled gently only to see him frown.  
  
"But . . ." He began at last, his expression becoming confused. "How is it possible . . . how can you be alive?"  
  
"The serpent never came." She said happily and he drew closer. "I am real, big brother." She said with a mock scowl. "You would be able to tell otherwise, wouldn't you?" He just looked at her before he finally touched her cheek gently, his brown eyes searching her face.  
  
"My little monster." He said with relief and happiness evident in his tone. Sakura couldn't keep the glower on her face and she finally collapsed into a fit of giggles before throwing her arms around her neck.  
  
"Touya, how I've missed you!" She hugged him fiercely and happily. "I knew how much you were suffering because of me, and I couldn't stand it! I'm so glad that you finally know I'm still alive!" He laughed a little as he returned her hug.  
  
"So Sakura, where have you been living these past five months or so? You can't have survived in this meadow alone, beautiful as it is." Meilin said and Sakura finally broke her hold on Touya. She turned and pointed at the palace of gold and all of her family gasped.  
  
"Dear lord . . ." Tomoyo breathed. "What kind of person has a place like that?" Sakura walked up and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come. Let's go inside, and I'll tell you everything that I've been doing for the months that we've been apart!"  
  
***  
  
The rest of the day was spent in the palace, with Sakura and her family talking and laughing. Meilin and Tomoyo fell in love with the palace and all the fine intricacies of it; they especially loved her bedroom.  
  
"Everything here is silk!" Tomoyo had exclaimed.  
  
Sakura had showed them everything that there was to show them. They saw the gardens and the courtyards, which were filled with trees with exotic fruits and flowers of any shape and size and color. They saw the grand hallways and walked barefoot on the rich carpet, and they ate the delicious food and listened to the wonderful choir. On more than one occasion, Tomoyo or Meilin would wish to be able to stay with Sakura and have such a wonderful palace.  
  
It was after a long day did Touya finally bring up the question to as who had such a wonderful house. Tomoyo and Meilin instantly perked up; both of them wanted to hear this. Sakura took a deep breath before beginning to think of what to say.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you he's a servant of the gods?" She said after a moment and all three members of her family looked thunderstruck for the second time that day.  
  
"A servant . . . to the gods?" Tomoyo breathed. "That would certainly explain this palace . . ." She said as she looked around the dining hall with all the murals and sky-like ceiling. "Sakura, you've certainly lucked out. Instead of a serpent, you got a servant to a god!"  
  
"Hold it." Touya said and everyone's attention shifted to him. He did not look too happy and Sakura frowned slightly. "You said, 'he' is a servant of the gods?" Sakura nodded, her frown growing and Touya's expression darkening further. "I don't think I like this much. What kind of man is he, and why isn't he here to greet us?"  
  
"He serves Eriol, Touya." Sakura said with slight annoyance as she began to realize why he was so upset. "And I'm a big girl now, brother. I think I can take care of myself, even if he and I are the only ones in the palace." Touya fumed silently.  
  
"Tell us about him, Sakura. What's he look like? How does he serve the god Eriol?" She glanced at Meilin, who was looking at her with a smile, her red eyes gleaming with interest. "I'd love to meet him."  
  
"Well, ah . . . let's see. He's the shepherd for the flock of sheep that belong to the god Eriol, and since he does such an exceptional job, he was rewarded with this palace." Tomoyo and Meilin looked around in awe. "However, since he is a shepherd, he is rarely home, and thus has no guests. He leaves before dawn and returns late into the night."  
  
"Then how do you know so much about him? Have you spoken with him?" Sakura nodded at Tomoyo.  
  
"Every night I will speak with him a little before we retire for bed." Sakura cringed inwardly as Meilin got a sly look on her face.  
  
"So tell me, sister dear, what does he look like? Is he an especially handsome shepherd?" Meilin said with a smile and Tomoyo giggled a little. Sakura blinked slightly; she'd been hoping they'd forget about this one.  
  
"Don't hold back, Sakura! We're curious about the man who saved you from being eaten by a serpent!" Tomoyo prodded and Sakura's gaze met Touya's. She winced slightly; he was wearing the deepest scowl she'd seen on him in a while.  
  
"Truthfully . . ." She sighed and hung her head. "I don't know what he looks like." She sensed shock shoot through her sisters yet again. "I've only spoken with him in the dark, so the only thing I do know is how warm and kind his voice is." She raised her head just in time to see Tomoyo and Meilin exchange worried glances.  
  
"You've . . . never seen him?" Meilin asked in disbelief. "What's . . . what's to stop him then from really being a serpent in human guise?"  
  
"I really don't think he is." She said quickly, leaping to his defense. "None of the conversations I've had with him have lead me to believe that he is anything but a wonderful man." Tomoyo gave her a worried stare.  
  
"Sister . . ." Tomoyo paused before continuing. "How to say this . . . Sakura, you know you can tend to be rather naïve sometimes, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing." Sakura frowned. "But to have never seen his face . . . I think you can't be so certain that he is what he says he is."  
  
"Xiao Lang is not a serpent." She said stubbornly. "He is a wonderful man, and I've come to love him!"  
  
"Sakura, just listen to us, would you?" She looked at Meilin. "Serpents are slimy, deceptive creatures. They are known to be notorious liars! He's probably just putting on this act to lull you into a false sense of security before he decides it's time to eat you!" Sakura blinked a little and Touya stood up.  
  
"Sakura, your sisters are saying this because they're worried about you." She looked up at him. "All of us are overjoyed that you are alive and none of us wants to lose you a second time." Sakura felt her hands curl around the fabric of her robes. "I hate to leave you on a note such as this, but if we don't leave now, we won't get back much before sunrise." Sakura nodded slightly.  
  
"I understand." She stood. "I'll take you back to the hilltop." She drew a deep breath before smiling and trying to shove down the worrisome thoughts that filled her mind. She managed to chat happily with her sisters all the way to the place where they appeared and she hugged all of them fiercely.  
  
"All of you are welcome back tomorrow, if you want to come." She said brightly and Meilin and Tomoyo nodded eagerly. They would be sure to bring Yukito with them next time. "I love you all very much." She said before sending them back and watching sadly as their solid bodies vanished from sight. The window reopened and she saw them standing on the hilltop. Each smiled and waved before walking away, leaving Sakura alone with a decision to make.  
  
'Oh gods, help me . . . Xiao Lang couldn't be a serpent.' She thought obstinately, but there was now a voice that was getting stronger with each passing minute. 'But I've never seen his face, so how can I be sure? How can I know for a fact that he is not a serpent?'  
  
***  
  
It was much later that night that Sakura lay awake. Xiao Lang had come in a little bit after when she'd crawled into bed, and had kissed her hello and had asked about her day. She couldn't help but describe her joy and happiness to him; even though she was worried, when he sat beside her, his presence was just so comforting that she forgot for a moment.  
  
He'd laughed and kissed her again after she finished her tale, and he told her how glad he was to see her smiling and not crying. Tears did not suit her beautiful emerald eyes, he had told her, and her suspicion had grown. If he was indeed human, how did he know the color of her eyes in the dark?  
  
More time passed until finally Sakura gave into the internal struggle. She was quite sure he was asleep and she slipped from bed as quietly as possible. He stirred slightly and she froze, but he rolled over and all was peaceful again. She felt her way slowly to the small table on the other side of the room and retrieved her little oil lamp before moving to the divan.  
  
'Now where did I put it . . .' She thought, her heart beginning to pound. She moved aside a pillow and picked up the dagger she had placed there earlier. 'In the event that he does turn out to be a serpent, I have a way to defend myself.' She finally lit her lamp before drawing a deep breath and starting towards the bed.  
  
The veils hid more than she had ever realized; all she could see through them was a vague outline of the person who slept beside her. The only thing different from the outline she saw in the dark was this one had white tones to it from the sheets and the veils. She drew closer and her hand that held the dagger reached out to part the veils. She paused there, as she began to shake with fear. Wasn't this terribly wrong? How could she doubt the man she loved so much?  
  
'But I must know. How could I sleep soundly beside him otherwise?' She steeled her resolve and pushed aside the veil before gasping softly. The dagger fell from her grasp to the ground and was forgotten.  
  
"Xiao Lang." She whispered. It was the man she had met at the after party for Meilin's wedding; it was the very man that off hand she'd thought he was. His hair was still the thick chocolate brown and his face was still as handsome as ever.  
  
'He is exactly as I imagined.' She thought, her heart swelling with love and joy. 'He is no serpent. I was right all along!' Relief flooded through her as well and she began to shake slightly. 'Thank the heavens . . . the man I love is truly a man and not a monster.'  
  
" . . . Sakura?" A sleepy voice asked and she started in surprise, her body jerking backwards slightly. There was a sudden cry of pain and she gasped as she saw that Xiao Lang was awake. His deep amber eyes were wide with shock and he was clutching his arm in pain. When she'd startled, some of the hot oil from her lamp had splashed onto him.  
  
"Xiao Lang . . . are you all right?" She reached for him gently and he drew away from her touch, cringing in pain. She bit her lip. "Why didn't you tell me?" The question tumbled from her lips before she realized it and their gazes met for the briefest of instants. Emotions flashed across his face as they looked at eachother until his eyes held intense sorrow.  
  
"Farewell . . ." He whispered and was gone. Sakura blinked for a moment before realizing what had just happened. She then raced from the room and set the lamp down on a small table in the hall. Lifting up her skirts, she began to run through the palace.  
  
"Little princess, what is the rush?" The voices asked but she didn't stop for an instant.  
  
"Xiao Lang is leaving! If I don't hurry, I'll probably never see him again!" She bit back a curse as she turned a corner. "Oh, I'm such a fool! I should've just trusted him; I should've never thought that he could be a serpent! His presence is too warm and comforting!" She yelled at herself as she continued running.  
  
"Little princess, don't you know who he is? You won't ever be able to catch up with him." She slid to a halt before the great doors and started to pull them open. "My lady, this is a waste of time. Xiao Lang, as you called him, is actually Syaoran, the god of love." Shock ripped through Sakura and she sank to the floor, the doors still shut.  
  
"The . . . the man I love more than anything in the world . . . is a god?" She whispered.  
  
"He is." Sakura shook herself before standing and yanking open the door. She stepped out into the night. "My lady, where are you going?"  
  
"I don't care if I can't catch up to him, I'm going to find him! I love him with all of my heart, and I'm going to show him that!" She yelled before she took off at another run through the meadow. Her bare feet pounded against the ground, but her mind was more focused on other matters.  
  
'Oh Xiao Lang . . . or is it Syaoran?' She thought as she reached the place that was linked to the outside. 'Syaoran, please don't hate me for this . . . I will find you, my love.'  
  
To be continued!  
  
Woo, what'd ya think? I know this is corny, but it doesn't work any other way. Please review, and I hate to say it, but this is going to be the only chapter this weekend. (Sigh) I wish we had a computer at my grandmother's, but we don't, so I can't write at all. (Grumbles) Anyway, there are only two prospective chapters left, and those won't be out until next weekend. Sorry, but hey . . . anyway, hope you don't mind the cliffhanger-ish ending, but for those of you who know the story, that's no biggie. Hope to do this again soon -Shasta Rose 


	8. Trials To Win

Ah, I'm so happy! I wound up not having to go to my grandma's after all! (Starts dancing around.) Well, I'm starting this on Saturday, but I know I'm not going to post it for a while, because I have a feeling that this chapter is going to take me a while. I'm so flipping tired; that's why I hate school. I can't stay up past eleven any more. (Sigh) Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Eight: Trials to Win  
  
Yelan stormed through her castle, anger pouring off her in giant waves. Servants could hear her coming from a mile away and scurried out of her path. The fury of a goddess was not something they wanted to face.  
  
"SYAORAN!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs, the castle rocking on its very foundations. She continued to stomp through the halls, her eyes flashing with rage and her expression set in a nasty glower.  
  
Her son had returned to her castle early in the morning with an ugly burn on his right shoulder. She'd set him immediately to his room, and her concern for him had prompted her to seek out the help of other gods. However, what she had discovered upon leaving her castle was something to put her beyond all reason and rational.  
  
Her son, her own SON had fallen in love with Sakura and had been living with her in his palace for the last five months. He had fallen in love with and protected the very creature she despised above all others.  
  
"SYAORAN!" She yelled again as she threw open the door to his room. Both Syaoran and the servant who was tending to his wound looked up in surprise. It was only a mere second before the servant fled from the room, leaving her charge to face Yelan's fury alone.  
  
"What is it, mother?" He asked, his face still contorted slightly in pain. Yelan took several deep breaths and shut her eyes for a moment to regain some of her composure. A goddess did not lose control like this. It was unbecoming. "Why are you so angry?"  
  
"Can I ask you, Syaoran, how you got that wound?" Her eyes opened slowly, and she couldn't stop the cold glare that fixed itself on her son. He merely blinked, his expression slightly confused.  
  
"I told you once before. I grew careless with one of the lamps and spilled some of its hot oil on my shoulder." She felt her glare narrow.  
  
"Haven't I taught you never to lie?" She said as calmly as she could manage. Syaoran blinked again. "I went to secure a doctor to heal your wound, and what do I discover? You've been fooling around with the very girl I sent you to ruin!" She watched her son's face pale slightly.  
  
"Mother, you don't understand - "  
  
"What is there to understand?" She cut him off. "I sent you to make her fall in love with the most hideous thing on the planet." She looked him up and down. "And if you, my son, are now the ugliest creature alive, then you did do my bidding." She folded her arms across her chest and Syaoran looked away.  
  
"Mother, I . . ." She silenced him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I will hear nothing from you. I came to issue you your punishment." Syaoran's gaze snapped up in fear. "You will receive no help from me in healing your wound. I leave you to suffer alone." She said coldly and Syaoran's gaze narrowed slightly. "And I will make certain that you can't ever leave this room. That way you can't go find someone else to heal you."  
  
"Mother, that's - "  
  
"Cruel? No, my son, it is punishment. You are the fool who disobeyed me." He was definitely glaring at her now. "And while you are miserable here, I will find someone else to ruin Sakura. And the person I find will not fail me as you have." Syaoran's jaw dropped a little and she turned on her heel and stalked from the room. She slammed the door shut behind her before placing a sealing spell on it to ensure her son was locked tight inside.  
  
'Now. To find someone who will not fail as Syaoran has.'  
  
***  
  
Syaoran watched his mother slam the door shut, his blood boiling with rage. How dare she! How dare she lock him up like some wild beast! And Sakura . . . what was to become of her? His mother would surely make good on her threat; Sakura was doomed.  
  
That thought brought him to his senses and cleared his head of anger. His beloved Sakura . . . if only he had stayed with her instead of fleeing like an idiot. Then none of this would've happened, and they'd still be together. But her expression . . .  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She had whispered, her words cutting through him like a knife. Surely she'd recognized him from the time they'd met before; she had, after all, recognized his presence enough to equate it with the name he'd told her, Xiao Lang. The disappointment of him not being honest with her had been evident on her face and he couldn't take it. He'd fled.  
  
'I didn't want to face that.' He thought bitterly. 'I bet she hates me now . . .' He tilted his head back with a small sigh. 'I didn't want to look into her eyes and see sorrow. She was sad that I hadn't been truthful with her . . . I was right in leaving. She's probably back with her family, and is happier now than she ever was with me.' The thought seared through him, more painful than the burn on his arm.  
  
"Sakura, I don't care if you hate me now . . . you've got to watch yourself." He whispered as he looked out the window. "Yelan is coming after you . . ."  
  
***  
  
Sakura stood before the mighty gates to the palace of the goddess Yelan, her heart pounding and her stomach doing flips. It had been two weeks since Syaoran had fled from her side, and she'd spent much of that time travelling here. After she'd returned to her family, she'd made up her mind to come to Yelan's palace. Her thinking had been that perhaps she could reason with the goddess on a one on one basis, and then the goddess would help her find Syaoran.  
  
'Oh what am I doing?' Her mind screamed. 'You're walking straight into the castle of the very goddess who hates you. Don't you think you're being rather foolish?' She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and drew several deep breaths to clam her racing heart.  
  
"I've got to find him; I don't care what I have to do. And if the goddess Yelan strikes me down . . . at least . . ." She began to tremble in fear at the thought. "Maybe he'll be in her presence to stop her." She whispered to herself encouragingly. "Maybe he'll be here and my coming will only prove to him how much he means to me." She opened her eyes before she pushed open the gates and started up the long path to the castle.  
  
It was an eternity before Sakura was lead before the goddess of beauty, Yelan. She followed the attendant slowly, her heart beginning to race even faster and her feet threatening to run in the opposite direction. It took all her strength to keep them moving forward and to keep her hands from shaking too much. Her mind continued to scream at her, but as she approached the large double doors, it too grew quiet in fear.  
  
"My goddess, Yelan, a young woman is here to see you." The attendant said once the doors had been opened. The sweet smell of incense wafted to Sakura, and she stepped into the throne room. All her time spent in the finery of Syaoran's palace never prepared her for this. Her jaw dropped as she surveyed the sheer exquisiteness of the room.  
  
The whole room was done up in colors of white, red and gold. Silk tapestries hung from the walls and draped across the high, vaulted ceiling. Golden chimes and talismans hung here and there, along with incense burners, with which smoke curled from. Elegant divans were scattered over the hardwood floor, and large pillows lay on them. On the largest divan, a tall woman sat regally, her silk robes fanning about her like a giant cloud and her long dark hair shining.  
  
"Goddess Yelan." Sakura breathed and dared not take another step. The goddess glanced from the attendant who was with Sakura and clapped her hands. The attendant fanning her gently and the attendant carrying a flask of wine bowed deeply before vanishing.  
  
"Now, Mikuni, who wishes to see me?" Yelan said and Sakura trembled slightly. Her voice held deep pride and power. Few crossed her and lived; that is what her voice said.  
  
"A young woman by the name of . . ." The attendant glanced at Sakura, who blinked as the goddess's attention turned to her.  
  
"Ah . . . my name . . ." She racked her brain frantically as the goddess stared at her quizzically.  
  
"How did you manage to find your way up here? Your clothes look no better than that of a commoner." The goddess said with a small frown. "Find your tongue, girl. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Sakura." She finally managed to squeak out and she winced as the goddess's eyes widened. "Forgive me for coming all this way . . ." She fell to her knees in a low bow, her eyes trained on the floor. "But I had to ask you a question." There was a long silence and Sakura had to chew the inside of her cheek to keep herself from speaking. Finally, at long last, she heard the rustling of skirts and saw Yelan stand.  
  
"So." Sakura kept her head down. "You are the girl everyone in that wretched town is worshiping instead of me." Unconsciously, Sakura tried to make herself smaller and sneaked a small glance up Yelan. The goddess started shaking her head before tossing it back and laughing. Sakura couldn't help it then; she looked up at the goddess, an expression of confusion on her face.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny, my lady goddess?" She asked as timidly as possible, trying to hide her annoyance. What could she possibly think is so funny?  
  
"I have people out everywhere, searching for you!" The goddess finally said. "And to think, you walk right up to my castle!" Yelan drew a deep breath and stopped laughing. "I suppose you've come to ask about my son and his whereabouts." Sakura nodded slightly and Yelan looked upon her for a long while. "You have courage, to come here, the palace of a goddess who hates you. I suppose I owe you an answer." Sakura's spirits soared. Now she'd be able to find him!  
  
"But . . ." Her good spirits vanished. "There are tasks you must complete to show your worth to me."  
  
"Tasks?" Sakura said weakly and Yelan nodded.  
  
"The first task you must complete is this." She clapped her hands together twice and two attendants pushed open a sliding wall. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the contents of the hidden room. "In this room is every single piece of jewelry I own, and as you can see, it's in terrible disarray. I am going on a small day trip to Olympus, and I want every piece sorted into the jewelry boxes by the time I return, or I will cast you from this palace."  
  
"As . . . as you wish." Sakura said numbly and she walked towards the towering pile of necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. Her spirits were sinking even lower; how on earth was she to do this? It would take months, or even years to get through this pile. "I'll do my best."  
  
"See that you do." The wall slammed shut and Sakura sank to her knees for a moment. The goddess had done this on purpose. She knew there was no way that Sakura would get through the pile before she returned.  
  
'I will prove her wrong.' Sakura thought determinedly. 'I will get through this pile by the time she gets back; otherwise I won't ever get to see Syaoran again.' With that thought, she picked herself up and started sorting.  
  
Hours upon hours passed, and Sakura kept working. She'd gotten through at least half of the pile when she couldn't take it any more. She pressed her back to the wall and collapsed, her whole body aching from the awkward positions and movements. Her mind was in a constant whirl; necklace, blue jewels, third box. Necklace, red jewels, second box. Necklace, red jewels, but gold setting, fifth box. It was enough to make her go insane.  
  
"Just rest, little princess." A breathy voice said, and she gasped. It was the palace spirit. "We shall do the rest and have everything sorted by the time Lord Syaoran's mother returns."  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you leave his palace?" She whispered.  
  
"Lord Syaoran managed to summon me and told me to help you in any endeavor, so I am here, helping you." Sakura watched in amazement as the jewelry began to swiftly fly to the place it belonged, carried by invisible forces. It wasn't long before the pile began to dwindle, and it soon was gone completely. Sakura could not help but give a soft cry of triumph as the last jewelry box clicked shut.  
  
"Oh thank you!" She cried softly and she heard a chuckle.  
  
"If you are ever in need of our help again, just call. We will be at your side in an instant." Sakura nodded and she could sense that the spirit had left. She sat back contentedly and began to massage her sore neck and shoulders. Surely this would be enough for the goddess, and she would tell her where her son was.  
  
'And he sent the palace spirit to help me. I know this means that he doesn't hate me.' A warm, happy feeling swelled in Sakura. Syaoran didn't hate her for looking on him.  
  
"So. You managed to finish." Sakura blinked and leapt to her feet to see Yelan standing at the opened wall. She frowned slightly; why hadn't she heard it open. "I am impressed, young lady." The goddess stepped into the room and looked around critically. "But this can't all be your work. You must've been helped in some way." Sakura remained silent.  
  
"This just means I shall have to give you another task." She clapped her hands twice again, and suddenly they were outside her palace. She and Sakura now stood in a large, grassy field. "Do you see that river over yonder?" Yelan pointed off into the distance, and sure enough, when Sakura squinted, she saw a thin, glinting line.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Every night Eriol's flock of golden fleeced sheep come to drink. I want you to gather plenty of their wool and bring it back to me." Yelan clapped her hands yet again and vanished, leaving Sakura all alone.  
  
'I suppose I have no choice.' She thought with a small sigh and started off towards the distant river.  
  
It was a long time before Sakura reached the river. The sun had sunk enough for it to be late afternoon, and she sat down on the sandy banks, both her body and her soul so very tired. She looked down at her reflection with a sad expression; her face was smudged with dirt from the dusty room she'd been working in all morning and her hair was messy. Her skirts were stained with grass and dirt from walking and her hands were grimy.  
  
'I suppose I do look like a common girl.' She thought with a smile. 'But somewhere in my heart, I knew this was going to be difficult. I knew Yelan wasn't going to just simply agree.' Her expression became firm. 'I will show her that I am indeed good enough for her son.'  
  
"On another task already, little princess?" A soft voice called, and she smiled as she recognized the palace spirit.  
  
"Yelan couldn't even let me sleep to recover my strength." She said wearily and sensed the presence of the spirit come up beside her. "Now I've got to gather wool from a flock of golden fleeced sheep when they come to drink."  
  
"Is that all?" A different voice said and Sakura gasped as the water from the river began to rise up slightly. It twisted and turned until finally it was in the shape of a beautiful naiad. Her skin was pale blue, and her hair was deep azure. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she smiled down at Sakura.  
  
"Who . . ." The naiad's smile widened as Sakura's shock became apparent.  
  
"You may call me Scylla, and I couldn't help but overhear your predicament." Sakura looked at her with sudden interest. "I can tell you exactly how to gather plenty of wool for that so called goddess of beauty."  
  
"How?" Scylla smiled.  
  
"It's easy. The sheep you speak of are notoriously violent and generally horrible creatures, so you'd never be able to get close to them without being hurt or even killed." Scylla crossed one slender leg over the other and sat back slightly. "So, what you must do is this. Wait for them to come and leave, and then head over to the briar patch surrounding the bank they come to drink from. There you will find plenty of their golden fleece where it has stuck as they past through it."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Sakura said joyfully and Scylla waved a hand in dismissal.  
  
"It is nothing, my dear. I'd do anything to spite that Yelan." Sakura fought a smile. "As you can plainly see, I have little love for her."  
  
"I can." Sakura said, and watched as Scylla began to turn back to water.  
  
"Good luck!" Scylla said before vanishing. Sakura smiled slightly before looking up at the sky wistfully.  
  
'Great . . . more waiting . . .' And more waiting it was. Sakura took the time to wash her hands and her face and tried to fix her hair so it looked less like a rat's nest. It was hard to do, however, since she lacked a comb. She finally gave up and lay down to wait for Eriol's flock to come.  
  
Sakura awoke to the faint bleating of sheep and the soft ring of bells. She hadn't been aware that she'd fallen asleep, but now that she looked, the sun had all but vanished from the horizon. Picking herself up, she crept towards the noise of the sheep and found them drinking on the opposite bank. She could see the briar patch Scylla had spoken of behind the shining sheep.  
  
'I never quite believed they actually existed . . .' She thought as she watched the sheep drink, their golden fleece glinting in the setting sun. Not one noticed her as she watched them, and finally the flock turned and headed back the way they had come. Sakura stood and brushed herself off.  
  
"Now to get the fleece."  
  
***  
  
Yelan lounged in her throne room, a satisfied smile on her lips. Things were shaping up better than she'd ever believed; Syaoran was locked away and suffering for disobeying her, and Sakura, the very girl she'd sought to ruin, was running left and right, doing her every whim. She'd been surprised when she'd brought back an armful of golden fleece; Yelan hadn't expected her to get much more than a handful.  
  
'The fleece is excellent for spinning some of my finest clothes. And I have that girl to thank for it.' She leaned back onto her pillows and shut her eyes. She'd just sent the girl on another errand; to get a flask of the black water that flowed from the River of Styx. There was only one place on earth where the water bubbled from below ground, and it would surely take Sakura months to find it.  
  
However, that was something that was puzzling Yelan. The girl had completed task upon task; from separating her jewelry and grains of rice, wheat, and millet, to gathering golden fleece and rare herbs for making incense, Sakura was able to do them all. She'd even managed to bring back an apple of pure gold; something few could possibly do.  
  
"I just don't understand it. Every time I check to see if she is alone, she is. Yet . . ." A frown creased her smooth face. "I know these tasks can not be completed without help. I just know it."  
  
"My lady . . ." Yelan looked up as one of her attendants walked into the room. "Sakura has returned." Yelan's jaw dropped and she was on her feet in an instant.  
  
"It can't be possible. She shouldn't be back for another two or three weeks, at the least." The attendant shrugged and Yelan's gaze flicked to the young girl who entered. In her arms, she carried a large flask filled to the brim with the blackest water.  
  
"My lady goddess, here is the water you asked for." Sakura set it down and Yelan pursed her lips slightly. The girl certainly wasn't looking as though she'd had help; her clothing was ripped, ragged, and dirty, her hair was messy, and her exposed skin was covered with dirty splotches. Her hands were especially dirty and Yelan was forced to assume that she had climbed up to the place where the water sprung from the earth.  
  
"Thank you. Mikuni, take Sakura to her room and let her rest for tonight. Tomorrow morning I will have another task for her to complete." The two of them bowed and soon the doors banged shut as they left. Yelan picked up the heavy flask and handed it to another attendant. "Take this to the medicinal wing. I'm sure they'll find a use for it." The attendant bowed and Yelan sank back onto her divan.  
  
'This girl . . . nothing I seem to do deters her from finding my son. She does everything I ask of her without complaint, thinking that once I am satisfied, I will tell her where he is.' Yelan lay back on her pillows, her head spinning. 'The next task I assign her must be difficult. Think, Yelan . . . what could you tell this girl to do that would be practically impossible for her to complete . . .' Abruptly her eyes snapped open and she sat up.  
  
"That's it." She said softly, a small smile on her lips. "I know the perfect thing . . . no mere mortal could do this and come out alive." And then Yelan began to laugh. The next task was utterly perfect. There was no way Sakura would succeed.  
  
***  
  
It was barely dawn when Yelan summoned Sakura. The attendant Mikuni shook her awake and allowed her a few moments to wash her hands and her face. She even lent her a comb so she could brush out her hair and re-pin it up neatly. Sakura gave a small sigh about the state of her clothes, but there wasn't much she could do about them. She didn't dare ask for a new robe from a goddess.  
  
"Here. Your breakfast." Mikuni handed her a few pieces of stale bread, which she accepted gratefully. As they walked to the throne room, Sakura nibbled on them just enough to satisfy her hunger and pocketed what was left. She had a feeling she was going to need some of it later.  
  
'I wonder what she's going to ask me to do now . . . It seems as though I've done close to everything as it is. Perhaps she'll run out of things to tell me to do . . .' She thought, though her heart told her no. The day Yelan ran out of things for her to do was the day she'd see pigs flying.  
  
"Who knows. There seem to be golden sheep, so maybe pigs will fly." She mumbled and received a strange look from Mikuni.  
  
"My lady Yelan, I have brought Sakura." Sakura blinked; she hadn't even realized that they'd entered the throne room. Yelan gazed at her and a sinking feeling rose in her gut. Sakura really didn't like the look she was getting.  
  
"Excellent." She didn't like the tone either. Something was off here; the frustration she'd sensed growing in Yelan was suddenly gone. "My dear Sakura, I feel as though I've asked you plenty to do." Suspicion arose in her instantly. This didn't sound like Yelan. "And so, I'm going to assign you one final task. If you manage to complete these as you have completed the others, I shall tell you where my son is."  
  
"Really?" Sakura couldn't keep herself silent, even with the suspicious feeling that was growing in her.  
  
"Really." Yelan nodded with a smile that was far too satisfied for Sakura's liking. "Are you ready to hear what I'm asking you to do?" Sakura nodded and Yelan's smile grew. "I want you to take this box and have my dear friend Chiharu, queen of the underworld, fill it with some of her beauty." Sakura stared at Yelan, her mind numb with shock.  
  
"I have to go to the underworld?" She whispered, and Yelan nodded. Sakura's gaze focused on the little black box Yelan was holding out infront of her and her resolve hardened. "I'll do it." She said softly and took the box from the goddess.  
  
"I knew you would." Yelan said with that self-satisfied smile of hers. "Now off with you. Hurry and get that beauty charm; I have a party I will be attending and I need it." Sakura turned slowly and started from the palace, fear rising within her as she thought. How did one get into the underworld without killing oneself?  
  
'I don't even know where to begin . . .'  
  
To be continued!  
  
Yes, another chapter done! I originally was going to have the final trial in here, but it was way too long. Anyway, please review. The reviews make me happy! Um, there's either going to be one or two more chapters, depending on whether or not I think it's too long. Well, hope to update again soon - Shasta Rose 


End file.
